Unwanted Necessity
by AelithiaSienne
Summary: "If I told you I can hear every single word in that pretty little head of yours, would you believe me?" She narrowed her eyes. "I don-" "what if I told you I can grow wings and breathe fire, would you shy away from me?" "..." "How bout if I said you literally hold my happiness in the palm of your hand? Would you purposely leave me to suffer?" She didn't hesitate in her reply. "Yes"
1. Chapter 1

Ive had this idea for awhile, hope you like it :) forgive me if there mistakes, I havn't proofread it yet lol anyway, R&R :)

* * *

Chapter one: Of Flustered Pinkettes & Spiteful Blondes

* * *

She was supposed to be inside already but he decided against getting up and going in search of her. She had made it clear she could do it on her own, that she didnt need him to hold her hand anymore so he remained in his seat and waited patiently.

"Your sister is starting this year right?" A soft voice asked from his left. "I can't wait to meet her!"

Natsu smiled at his white haired friend and nodded. "She is. She's really shy and stuff but I'm sure she'll love you Lisanna."

"So she's nothing like you then." A raven haired boy drawled from the opposite side of the table. "I like her already."

Natsu glared at him. "I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion shit for brains."

"Like I care pinky."

Lisanna giggled and grabbed ahold of Natsus arm before he could jump over the table and start a fist fight. "Calm down guys." She scolded gently. "The feast hasn't even started yet and we havn't been back for a whole hour. You need to show a little more restraint.."

"Lisanna is right."

Natsu and Gray promptly shut their mouths and looked away as their redhead friend appeared and took her seat next to Gray.

"This is our last year here at the Academy and I expect you both to behave yourselves and set an example for the younger students." She turned her hardened glare on both boys. "Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded.

"Good. Now tell me, did you all have a pleasant summer?"

Lisanna dove right in to what she got up to, capturing their friends attention once again whereas Natsu shifted his focus to the double doors of the dining hall.

'Ill give her five more minutes'

It was at that moment, when he caught sight of his sisters blue hair, that a sweet scent drifted through the room.

He inhaled deeply and had to suppress the groan from spilling out of his mouth as it sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps to form on his arms.

"Where is it coming from?" He muttered under his breath as he tried to pinpoint the source. "Whatever it is, its making me feel weird.."

"What was that Natsu?" Lisanna asked turning to him. "..Are you ok?"

Natsu blinked in confusion a few times at the questioning looks he was receiving from his friends, until he realised he was clenching a fist on the left side of his shirt and was still breathing funny.

"Huh?... Oh! Im fine." He answered with a reassuring smile and dropped his hand. They didn't need to know it felt as if his heart was trying to leap out of his chest just because he smelt something absolutely delectable and enticing. They thought him weird enough as it is.

"Look who it is." Lisanna whispered to the others. "Oh, and she has a friend too." She snickered.

Gray tilted his head to look over at the blonde that acted like she owned the place and snorted. "That girl needs a serious reality check"

Erza looked thoughtfully over at the pair of girls that were still standing near the entrance. "You guys shouldnt be so quick to judge. She could be just generally making a friend.."

Gray scoffed and Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." Lisanna said waving off the redheads comment. "That thing over there doesn't even know what the term friend means let alone how to make any. Right Natsu?"

"Right.." Was his distant reply.

He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation going on next to him, his eyes were too busy scanning over the very blonde that his friends were talking about.

Ever since she transferred during their second year Lucy Heartfilia had made sure every student knew how much better she was compared to them and would belittle anyone that tried to speak to her (aside from the teachers) so it was safe to say that nobody liked the stuck up heiress that came from the wealthiest family in Fiore.

But something was different about the girl and the longer he stared, the more curious he became about what it was.

Her eyes locked on to his a moment later and she gave him the smallest smile that if he didn't have such keen vision he would have missed it.

Standing from his seat he ignored the questioning looks his friends were giving him and made his way over to where she was standing. He knew people were watching but it didn't bother him.

What 'was' bothering him was the realisation that the closer he got to them, the stronger the scent became.

"Dragneel, to what do I owe the misfortune of your prescence?"

Her voice was still the same detached, judgmental tone he remembered but still, something was nagging at him to be nice.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead he felt his palms get sweaty and his breathing became labored.

'What the hell?' He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at the blonde that was now arching a brow expectantly.

"Natsu-Nii?"

Lucy turned to the blunette beside her. "Oh, so this is the one you were telling me about Wendy? Guess that means I can go now."

Wendy bowed and thanked her for showing her the way before grabbing her brothers wrist and proceeded to drag him back out of the hall.

Once the siblings were alone Natsu took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Natsu-Nii... are you ok? You look pale.."

Natsu shook his head to clear it and frowned. "I dont... I dont know what is but.. something funnys going on.." he said as he placed a hand over his furiously beating heart.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse and lie down for a bit big brother... you looked like you were about to faint in there.."

"Nah. Ill be alright." He assured ruffling her hair. "What about you? How did you end up with Lucy?"

"Oh well, I got lost on my way here and she offered to walk me thats all.. I got the feeling she doesn't like you much.."

Natsu chuckled and led her back inside. "Don't worry about it Wens, that's just Lucy. She doesn't like anyone, let alone help them. Im kinda shocked she actually did something nice for once."

Wendy glanced over at the blonde sitting by herself as she walked behind her brother.

"She seems nice though.. is she really that bad?"

"Trust me, you just got lucky today, she must be in a really good mood."

They had arrived back at their table and after a brief introduction Wendy became the center of attention.

Natsu looked over at the girl himself one last time before turning back to answer Erzas questions.

He'd just have to call his father later and ask him about it. Hopefully he'll be able to shed some light on what that little episode was all about.

...

She knows what every one says about her behind her back but she doesn't let it get to her because she knows she deserves it.

When she had first been sent to the prestigious Academy against her will she had been bitter and took her anger out on the students and before she knew it, she had created a reputation for herself, one that did nothing to sooth her bad temper. So as the weeks passed she made sure to live up to her nickname they had given her, even if it did lack originality and creativity.

Lucy Heartfilia, a.k.a the stuck up rich bitch.

"Oh well." She mumbled to herself as she crossed one leg over the other and kept her eyes on Mira as she reminded them of the rules. "One more year and I won't have to put up with these idiots.. at least this year I have something to look forward to."

Her lips tugged up into a pleased smirk as Mira announced one more thing before dinner would start.

"Its with great pleasure that I introduce to you all this years two top students that have managed to secure themselves the highest positions. Jellal Fernandes from class 6XH-"

The hall erupted in to loud cheers and cat calls which only made Lucys amusement grow.

"And from class 6DA, Lucy Heartfilia, congratulations!"

The new arrivals had begun clapping but once they realised no one else was they stopped and looked around confused.

"Will you both come up and introduce yourselves to everyone please?"

Standing from her seat and slowly making her way to where Jellal was already headed, she ignored the whispers and took the spot beside him.

"Before we eat, Id like our Head Boy and Head Girl to say a few words of introduction." Mira beamed ushering them closer.

Jellal stepped forward first and smiled charmingly at the students before speaking.

"Hello everyone, I am Jellal Fernandes and I look forward to working with you all. Thank you."

He stepped back and smiled at Lucy to go ahead.

She moved to the microphone and made a show of sweeping her eyes over the entire student body with a small smirk on her face.

"Good evening everyone." She greeted cheerily with her eyes twinkling with mirth at the paling faces.

She seemed way too happy to the ones that knew her.

Lucy Heartfilia didnt smile.

She sneered.

"For those of you that are unaware, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. And I just can't wait to work with you." She contiued sweetly. "And I hope you believe me when I say.." She let the smirk on her face widen as she stared them all down.

"We are going to have so much fun together."

* * *

Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**All chappies will vary in size. Some will seem shorter than others but thats just how I wrote them. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chapter Two: Of Troublesome Thoughts

* * *

Its been a little over a week since classes started up again and all of Natsus friends began to worry over his strange behaviour.

After the welcoming feast he had left immediately to call his father and since then he had become distant and was rarely seen outside of class.

Dark rings had formed under his eyes - a sign indicating lack of sleep - and he seemed less energetic and boisterous than usual.

Lisanna, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel watched from their seats in the dining hall as Natsu entered and slowly made his way over to them.

"Hey guys." He mumbled stifling a yawn and sinking down in his seat.

"Hi Natsu." Lisanna beamed. "Finally come to join us for lunch huh?" She teased lightly.

"What's got you looking like shit anyway?" Gray asked curiously.

"Don't tell me it's a girl keepin you up all night." Gajeel added with an amused smirk.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "As if Gajeel. Natsu isn't like that."

"Whatever, you just don't wanna know if pinkie heres gettin any. Jealous much?" He taunted causing the white haired teens cheeks to flare in embarrassment.

Erza smacked Gajeel upside the head and glared at him. "Leave her alone Gajeel. Anyway. Natsu. What's bothering you? You seem... odd. And I don't like it."

Natsu sighed and dropped his head to rest on the table. He wanted to tell them, maybe then he wouldn't feel so lost. But his father had warned him not to.

"There's no telling what might happen should the wrong sort find out Natsu." He had told him. "Best keep it to yourself."

And besides, he knew for a fact how they'd react if he told them exactly what was wrong with him. They'd flip out and try all that they could to find a way around his.. predicament.

There was only one person he could actually talk to about it but there was no way in hell that was going to happen. He loves and trusts her yes, but his pride and embarrassment would never allow him go to his 13 year old sister for advice on.. love.

"_**Stupid morons. .**_"

His ears perked and his eyes glazed over momentarily as that smell he had become so addicted to wafted through one of the open windows.

"_**Sometimes I wish I could just smash their heads together. . Seriously. "**_

He looked up completely confused and blinked. "What?"

"I asked if you're getting enough sleep." Erza answered, her right eye twitching.

"But that's not what.."

"_**Oh well... I can always just shove them in detention with Professor Bob..**_"

He had been looking directly at them but none of them had opened their mouths.. which meant..

Jumping to his feet without another thought he practically ran to the window and peered outside.

The scent was fading but it still lingered in the breeze and Natsu could still see her blonde head moving down the pathway.

**_"Damn I'm hungry. Ugh. But I can't be bothered going in there. Guess I'll just go to the library until class starts"_**

He stood there rooted to the spot as an internal battle began waging over whether or not he should go through with what his instincts were urging him to do.

Follow her.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lisanna asked worriedly coming up behind him and reached out to place a hand on his arm.

He visibly flinched away from her touch, and bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her not to touch him again.

"Im sorry Lisanna." He said after calming himself down. "I just.. I gotta go.."

"Wait Natsu!"

But he didn't listen to her. Instead he grit his teeth and stormed out of the hall.

This was ridiculous. First he finds out about some age old curse that has given him traits and abilities of a creature that is supposed to be a myth, and now this? He wanted to smash something.

At first he had thought nothing of it. He'd actually been pretty proud of it because seriously? What teenage boy wouldn't appreciate being able to do shit they usually only experience through reading and watching cartoons?

But then he just had to fall victim to the downside that his father had ASSURED he didn't have to worry about the first time he was told about it.

He made his way back to his room and fell face first on the bed.

That night when he called his father and told him what happened, the old man had fallen silent for what seemed like hours before he sighed and spoke in a tone that seemed far too serious for him.

"That scent.. the one that calms and excites you at the same time, the one that overwhelmes your entire being, that nothing else can compare to.. Natsu, It belongs to your.. mate."

His face had paled and he had to calm himself before he accidentally crushed the receiver.

"I never expected you to actually find yours.. most members of our family live long normal lives without finding theirs.."

"Oh well how lovely for them!" He snapped. "So now what old man?"

"Well.. things will be difficult for you now.. now that you've found her. Natsu, listen to me. This is important son. You need to get this girl to fall in love with you and mate with her. Othereise your health is going to deteriorate. The longer you stay in her presence without some form of bond the weaker you're going to get."

"Easier said than done old man" Natsu hissed. "The girl hates me! There's no way she'll fall for me, let alone let me mark her like some kinda animal!"

"Calm down Natsu."

"CALM DOWN?" He roared. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!"

Igneel remained silent as he waited for his son to breathe properly again before speaking once more.

"It will be ok son.. you will soon discover a nifty trick that can prove quite useful in gaining your young ladies affections."

"And what's that?" He asked quietly as though all his energy had been sucked out of him.

"You'll know when it happens. Just know that being in close proximity even without a bond will make you feel marginally better. Now go and get some rest son, ill keep in touch."

A few days later he had been removed from the dorm he shared with Gray and a few others, and had been given his own room which he later found out was in the same building and on the same floor as the Head Boy and Girls.

Makarov had spoken to him about his condition having been told by his father which eased his nerves a little.

So much for keeping it to themselves.

He didn't know how he felt about Lucy being his significant other. Sure she was easy on the eye but her personality was terrible. He couldn't stand girls - or anyone really - that looked down on everyone else.

Is she worth it? Could he really see himself with this girl for the rest of his life?

Sighing heavily he banished all further thoughts of his problem and rolled off the bed.

He still had afternoon classes after all and his stomach was growling so bad to the point where it actually hurt.

"I should have enough time to grab a quick bite." He said licking his lips in anticipation of sinking his teeth into anything edible. "Everything else can wait."

* * *

Leave a review :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you im glad you like it! Im enjoying writing it :3**

**hehe enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Chapter Three: Of Decisions & Unexpected Outbursts

* * *

"The Headmaster would like us to organise a fundraising event in order to assist in paying for the traditional five day trip that the final year students go on during the final semester."

Lucy twirled her pen around her fingers and watched in silence as Jellal spoke to the prefects.

"We have half an hour left before rounds so lets throw some ideas around ok?"

Hands shot up eagerly making Lucy snort in amusement. All eyes turned to her, some glaring, some wary, some curious.

"Did I miss something?" Jellal asked turning his head to face the blonde.

She shook her head and waved him off, the amusement still evident on her face.

"Ah.. alright then.. lets go around one by one and share. Victoria? We'll start with you."

Said girl blushed furiously and nodded. "O...okay...um...so..-"

Lucy groaned and stood up, once again gaining everyones attention.

"Fernandes, im going to start patrols. Fill me in tomorrow ok?" She didn't wait for an answer and made her way out of the stuffy room.

There was no way she was going to sit through half an hour of blushing, stuttering, fangirls.

No way in hell.

* * *

He couldn't help chuckling lightly when her frustrated thoughts drifted lazily through his head.

Sometimes she could be very amusing.

After stuffing his face the previous night and completing a couple of essays that were already starting to pile up on his desk, he had laid back down on his bed and considered his options, which made him realise he really only had two.

1: Sweep the blonde of her feet, mate, live happily ever after.

Or 2: Ignore every single instinct telling him to claim what's his and live out the rest of his days weak and miserable..

The latter hadn't appealed to him.

At all.

So he decided, since he really didn't know anything about her that he'd give her the benefit of the doubt and find out if there's anything sweeter underneath all that heavy sarcasm and ire first before settling on anything serious.

"Whats so funny?"

Opening his eyes he glanced over at his friends then shook his head and turned his gaze up to the starry sky. "Its nothing. Don't worry about it."

Lisanna lay down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Are you feeling better today Natsu?" She asked softly. "I was starting to get worried.."

He glanced down at her and inwardly sighed. He knew she had feelings for him, and she knew he thought of her only as a friend, but she was still holding on to the hope that one day he might change his mind.

He would have to speak to her again. Especially now that every time she touched him he felt like he wanted to claw his eyes out or throw her a mile away from him.

There was only one person who that right belonged to now, even if she didn't know, or want it.

"Im fine 'sanna. There's nothing to worry about ok?"

He gently nudged her off him and sat up just in time to hear Gray speak.

"Guys" He said from behind them. "Incoming."

Natsu ran a hand through his hair and unconsciously licked his lips. His body began to tingle and he became all to aware of her presence.

It was like stepping into an open space where he could breathe properly and was surrounded by nothing but warmth and fresh air.

The closer she got the hotter his flames danced under his skin.

He wanted to jump up and grab her and just ravish her against the tree. Onlookers be damned.

"She's so annoying, I bet you she's gonna stay that way for the rest of her life."

A low growl rumbled through his chest.

Scratch that, now all he could think about was turning around and using said tree to smash Gajeels face into.

"Get moving." Lucy said once she was within hearing distance.

Erza stoood with no complaints and nodded at the blonde while the others scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Lucy."

"Erza." Came her monotone reply. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon?."

Erza ignored the slack jaws and wide eyes of the ones behind her and smiled.

"Indeed you will."

Lucy nodded and glanced at Natsu who was sitting with his eyes shut, fists clenched, & his body so tense that she mistook it for hostility.

"_**Do I really scare people to the point where they cant relax around me? Am I really that terrible? "**_

His head shot up just in time to see the frown on her face as she moved past them.

Guilt pooled in the pit of his belly and his shoulders sagged.

Why did he feel so bad?

"Damn that Lucy. You know what? I reckon I know a sure way to get the pole outta her ass." Gajeel said as they gathered their things to head in.

"And whats that exactly?" Erza asked.

Gajeel laughed outright, missing the dangerous tone in Erzas voice or the way Natsus fists clenched, and slung his bag over his shoulder before continuing.

"Someone just needs to pound it outta her if you know what i mean." He said with a wink. "Bet I know a few guys willing to take a bit out-"

He didn't get to finish his sentance as a fist connected with his face sending him crashing to the ground.

Erza, Gray and Lisanna watched in shock as their pink haired friends eyes flashed red and lifted Gajeel effortlessly by the neck and bared his beast-like fangs.

"Don't you ever speak about her like that again." He growled, tightening his grip. "I don't even wanna hear her name pass through your lips, got it?"

Gajeel nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do, and gasped for air after he was thrown away in disgust.

The four watched as he grabbed his bag and stormed off without another word.

"what the fuck was that?!" Gajeel demanded as he winched and ran a hand over his throbbing face and neck.

The others merely shrugged. They were just as lost as he was.

"Well whatever it was, pinkies got some fuckin explaining to do."

Erza nodded and helped him up.

"I agree, as much as you deserved it. But he can wait, lets get some ice for that."

Gajeel continued to grumble as he let Erza lead the way and Gray and Lisanna simply followed quietly.

Both were too shocked to say anything.

..

He didn't stop walking until he was safe inside his room. He didn't regret doing what he did, Gajeel deserved it. There was no way he was going to sit back and let him talk about her the way he had. It wasn't new to him, hearing the things they thought of her and he used to just brush it off.

He didn't care.

But that was before he turned 18 and before he found out that fate had tied them together.

Things were different now.

Now whenever he heard a single bad word made in reference of her, the beast within him would howl for blood. And it took a lot of willpower and energy to not appease it and keep his fire from bursting out and burning everything to ashes.

This was one of those times.

Sliding to the floor and resting his head back against his closed door, he let his mind wander to the blonde and their most recent encounter.

There was something hidden in the way she had asked herself those questions which made him think that there really 'was' more to her than anyone knew.

Was this the trick his father was talking about?

He supposed it made sense, being able to hear what was going through her head. It meant he'd be able to figure out what she honestly liked and disliked and act accordingly

"Lucy Heartfilia.." he said under his breath as a small predatory smirk appeared on his face. "Brace yourself. You're mine."

A few corridors away, Lucy shivered.

* * *

Thoughts? Leave them in a review :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys! I love you all too ^-^ **

**Very short chapter here, the next one will be longer promise :)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Of Suspicious Minds

* * *

The first time he knocked into her, he had caught her by the wrist, apologised with a sheepish grin, and she had slapped his hand away and walked off without so much as a thank you.

The second time it happened she had hissed at him to watch where he was going before storming off only to realise halfway down the hall that she was going the wrong way and had to turn around and stalk past the still there, and still grinning idiot.

The third time, she had nearly face planted until a well toned arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her up until her back was flush up against his chest. He had lowered his head until his breath fanned out over her neck, told her to watch her step, then released her and walked away.

After the fourth, fifth, and sixth time of him catching her after causing her to stumble in the first place, her patience was starting to wane.

"I swear, if that pink haired idiot knocks into me ONE more time and places his hands on me im gonna castrate the little bastard and shove his skewered bits so far up his-"

"Morning beautiful."

She froze at the term of endearment and her throat went dry when she felt the subtle brush of his fingers against hers as he stepped around her.

"Have a good day."

She slowly turned her head to glance over her shoulder and stared at his retreating back with slightly reddened cheeks.

"What the fuck is he playing at?" She murmured before shaking her head and continuing on her way towards the library to study. "Beautiful?" She huffed. "How cheesy."

She blatantly ignored the small part of her that wanted to blush and squeal over it.

"I am NOT turning in to a fangirl.."

...

"You look pleased with yourself."

Erza commented in regards to Natsus satisfied grin. "What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.

_**"How dare he call me that as if we're... we're.. UGH!"**_

"Nothing" He answered as he chuckled and opened his textbook. The grin still plastered on his face.

"Nothing at all"

* * *

And now im off to watch the latest episode! Next chapter shouldnt be too far away :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry sorry Im up to my neck already in homework! *smashes head against the desk* anyone wanna help me? :(**

***sighs* annnyways thanks for the support you pretty little things you! And i know, i know, my chapters are short but like i said, its how i type em! Ill try make future ones much longer and much more detailed if thats what the people want :) how rude would i be to refuse? Just drop a review and let me know ^-^**

* * *

Chapter Five: Of frightful dreams

* * *

Rain was falling down in sheets soaking everything it touched within seconds.

"Momma? Whats going on?"

"Shhh.. hush baby, we're going to play a little game ok?"

Her eyes lit up as her mother carried her hurriedly down the hall.

"We are? Whats the game called momma?"

They entered a dimly lit room and rushed toward the closet.

"Remember that game we played last time? The one about keeping very still amd very quiet?"

The smile on her face fell as she was placed gently into a small hidden crevice inside the closet. "But... I dont like that game momma.." she whispered through trembling lips. "it scares me.."

There was another flash of lightening and she could make out her mothers smiling face and heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps.

"I know sweetie. But you need to play it and you have to win other wise you wont get the special prize.. now, when i close this door, the game begins. And remember.." she reached out and put a finger to her daughters mouth and winked. "Not a single noise. Nothing will get you if you stay veeery quiet."

"But what about you momma?"

"Dont you worry about me.. ill be just fine."

She leant inside to place a loving kiss to her forehead, then one on each of her eyelids, her cheeks, her mouth, then nuzzled her nose against hers before kissing it as well.

"I love you, my sweet, beautiful little girl.. never forget that.."

She backed away quickly and closed the small compartment before closing the closet door and ran across the room just as the bedroom door burst open.

"Found ya. Where's the brat?"

"There's no one else here but me."

"Pity. guess ill just have to deal with her after i put you to sleep and believe me Layla, im gonna complete my mission no matter how much you beg me not to." The man sneered.

Layla stood her ground and a mocking laugh escaped her.

"She's going to come after you." She taunted. "She's going to hunt you all down once she comes of age, and she's going to destroy you. Im just sad i wont be around to witness it."

The man snarled and charged forward.

Back inside the closet, the little girl watched through the cracks, wide eyed and frozen, as her most precious person was cruelly taken away from her.

...

Onyx eyes snapped open as another clap of thunder echoed through the room.

Placing a hand over his furiously beating heart, he glanced at his alarm clock and groaned. It had just gone past 1 am.

"Such a weird dream.." He mumbled rising to his feet and walking over to his still open window. He extended his arm in hopes that the rain would cool his burning flesh. "I wonder what it meant.."

_**"Nothing will get me..."**_

His hand stilled and his blood ran cold when her soft voice made itself known to him.

_**"Nothing will get me..."**_

The image of a small girl flashed through his head just as her voice echoed in his ears and realisation dawned on him.

_**"I just need to stay very quiet... Remember? Very quiet.."**_

Natsu spun around and dressed quickly before heading out of his room. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do but he couldn't ignore the gut wrenching feeling that she needed someone right now.

He moved at an unnatural pace until he was standing right outside her door.

"Dont think.. just do it.."

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked.

_**"Go away..."**_

"Lucy?" He called out.

_**"Go away..."**_

"Lucy its Natsu.. Can we.. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

_**"Liar. You're here to try take me away"**_

The sound of her frightened voice made the dragon inside him struggle between wanting to go on a rampage to demolish whoever was responsible for making her like this, or curling up in to a ball to whimper pitifully. It was a tone that he wasn't used to hearing from the angry and tense 17 year old, and it was one that - now that he'd heard it - was determined to make sure she never used it again.

"Lucy, I need to speak to you. Open up, we can go get something from the kitchen and talk there."

_**"shh. They wont know where you are if you stay quiet.. and dont move.."**_

He clenched his fists and had to refrain from breaking down the door. It was killing him, hearing her like this and not being able to do anything. He could literally feel her fear but he couldn't rush in there.. he couldn't freak her out even more and he knew she would, they were nothing more than aquaintances after all.

"Lucy." He tried again, resting his forehead against the door. "If you come down to the kitchen with me to talk, I'll make you a hot cocoa with cream and chocolate syrup.."

Silence followed for the longest time and Natsus heart sank with every minute that passed, even her mind became blank.

She must have fallen asleep again.

He sighed heavily and turned to leave. "Goodnight then, Lucy.. Sweet dreams.."

* * *

The following morning the dining hall was abuzz with gossip as all eyes were transfixed on the far table on the left hand side.

Lucy was there as usual, eating a piece of toast with one hand and holding a book up with the other. What was 'un' usual was the pink haired boy sitting opposite her, eating his own meal - peacefully mind you - as though he'd been doing it for years.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Gajeel griped as he tore into his fruit with a deep scowl on his face.

"He's your idiot cousin, go find out." Gray answered. Gajeel snorted and tore his eyes away from them.

"Been there done that. All he said was it's none of our concern and walked off."

"Hes been doing that alot lately hasnt he? Walking away from us i mean.. And its because of her? How could he?" Lisanna said, staring at the pair with a look on her face that mixed with both rage and sadness.

"Lucy, is a very kind person at heart." Erza stated matter-of-factly as she took a bite of cheescake. Sweet things always got her amped for the day. "Perhaps our dear Natsu has noticed this for himself?"

"Since when were you guys pro-Lucy anyway?" Lisanna asked curiously. "And whats with these mysterious meettings between the two of you?"

"Calm down Lisanna." Gajeel said with a roll of his eyes. "Jealousy dont look good on you."

"I am not jealous!" Lisanna defended as Gray snickered.

Erza kept her eyes closed as she ate her cake and changed the subject.

"This storm is unfortunate. I was hoping to do laps around the Academy grounds today.."

Lisanna frowned and ignored the boys looks not to push the subject. She reached out to take the plate away from her.

"Answer the question Erza! I thought we were friends? Friends dont keep secrets from each other!"

Gray and Gajeel slowly backed away from the two girls as a menacing aura surrounded them.

"Even friends are entitled to their privacy Lisanna, and true friends would choose to understand and respect that." Erza said as she opened her eyes to give her a knowing look.

"That is why I choose not to question you on your most recent... escapades."

Lisannas eyes widened and her hand dropped the plate to the table. "How-"

The boys attention focused on the white haired girls paling face.

"You would shudder at the things I know.. Now eat up. Breakfast is almost over and I will not have any of you being tardy."

She took back her precious cake and resumed eating without a care in the world. Cake tasted best with a calm mind after all.

..

"Still not gonna talk huh?"

Lucy raised her glass to take a small sip before flipping another page of her book as a means of stating the obvious.

"You know, for the Headgirl you're pretty lacking in the 'helping the students' department."

Her left eye twitched and he smirked.

"Buuut I don't mind. I'll just have to stay right by your side until you open those pretty pink lips of yours and-"

"What the fuck do you want Dragneel?!" She hissed slamming her book down and glaring at him fiercely, her cheeks tinting red. "Other than try to piss me off so damn early in the morning?!"

The hall silenced and turned to them but one hardened glare from Lucy and they went back to their own business.

"I just wanted to ask you something, thats all." He answered with a small grin. "Can you blame me for wanting a little bit of acknowledgement?"

"Fine." She hissed. "But before that I wanna know.. about last night.. why did you.." she puffed out her cheeks and shook her head to clear it. "Nevermind. Forget it. What do you want?"

Of course he knew what she had intended to ask, it had been on her mind all morning, but he chose not to push the topic, it was best to leave it until she spoke of it willingly.

"Im having some trouble with one of my classes" He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "So the old man told me to ask either you or Jellal to help me out."

"By old man, I assume you mean the headmaster?" Lucy asked through narrowed eyes.

"The one and only."

"Ask Fernandes."

"Already did. He told me to ask you."

Lucy crossed her arms and glanced across the room. "Alright. Leave it to me."

Natsu visibly brightened at her words. "Seriously? Thanks! I thought Id have to beg a little more!"

Lucy downed the rest of her drink before standing and grabbing her books. She offered him a smile which made his breath catch and his temperature to rise.

"Don't mention it." She said sweetly before walking away.

He watched her completely dumbstruck until he noticed she wasn't heading to the door.

_**"oh. Ill help you alright, jackass."**_

His eyes widened and he jumped from his seat to rush over to her.

"Lucy!"

He reached her just as she stopped. "What're you doing?" He asked glancing between her and the ones staring at them strangely.

"Helping you." Was her simple reply before addressing the lone female at the table.

"Mcgarden, I have an assignment for you."

Said girl nodded and straightened in her seat.

Lucy smiled and placed her hand on Natsus shoulder.

All words of protest faded from the pinkette at the contact and Natsu swallowed thickly as his body began to heat up again.

"Natsu here is in need of assistance, Unfortunately Im rather busy so I leave him in your very capable hands"

Levy looked about to protest until Lucy leant across the table til her face was inches away from the blunettes.

"Tutor him, and the book club will be rewarded handsomely."

Levy saluted immediately with a wide grin. "Yes ma'am!"

Lucy nodded in satisfaction then straightened and spun on her heel. She gave Natsu one last smile and patted his cheek condescendingly.

"Study hard." She grinned.

And with that she glided out of the hall leaving Natsu to wonder what the hell just happened but then a grin broke out on his face.

She just called him by his given name, and he had to admit, he liked the way it sounded.

Outside the hall, Lucy smacked her forehead as she just realised the same thing.

"Dammit all to hell!"

Everyone around her scattered.

* * *

Hope you liked it :3

Gah! Silly me not noticing a little bit was missing lol *looks around hoping no one noticed* o.o


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU whoops- cap rage lol **

**Enjoy my pretties :3**

* * *

Chapter Six: Of Determined Red heads & Helpful Blunettes

* * *

"It seems a certain pink haired friend of mine has taken an interest in you."

Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow and sank to the floor in an ungraceful heap and rolled her eyes.

"One confrontation and suddenly it's an interest?"

Erza offered the girl a bottle of water which she accepted gratefully.

"From what I've heard-" The red head teased taking a seat beside her. "Its been more than just one."

Lucy snorted and capped the bottle. "That idiot knocking into me because he doesn't watch where he's going hardly counts."

Erzas eyes twinkled as she hummed in thought and Lucy didn't like that look one bit.

"Alright I'll bite" She mumbled, turning to face her, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Are you implying that hes been bowling me over on purpose?"

"I did not say that."

"But you wont deny it?"

Erza shook her head with an amused smile and laughed at the gaping look the other was giving her.

They had grown closer, much to Erzas delight, and it pleased her even more to see her finally relaxing around her.

Near the end of the previous year the two had been meeting up in one of the older, unused halls that was out of bounds to all students in order for privacy.

Lucy had approached her after the mid-year break and had requested her help in order to better her offensive, and defensive skills and so after filing a request to the HeadMaster to use said hall, Erza had been training her ever since.

It was no secret to the elder students how skilled in combat she was, having been trained in multiple arts since she could walk, so it came to no suprise that the blonde had come to her specifically.

She had yet to reveal her reasons for wanting to become stronger but Erza suspected it had something to do with her past, and possibly something that still haunted her present. It was the look in her eyes that gave it away. Large brown eyes filled with so much hate, anger and determination. They reminded her so much of her own when she was a child until she had been found and brought to stay here. So she kept her curiosities to herself and just helped her friend accomplish her goal.

"You cannot be serious." Lucy dead panned. "What you're implying is absolutely ridiculous."

"Why? Is it so hard to believe someone might have romantic feelings for you?"

Erza asked leaning back against the wall. "It should really come to no suprise, your attitude does not hide the fact of how beautiful you are Lucy."

Lucy scoffed in a failed attempt to keep from blushing and glared at the floor.

"Even if it's true." She said after a short pause. "Even if for some bizarre, munted reason that.. fool, is 'interested' in me, he's wasting his time."

"Why? Do you not find him appealing?"

Erza asked feeling slightly offended for her childhood friend.

Lucys face softened considerably and Erza had to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Its not that its just.. He weirds me out..." She said as her fingers trailed along the patterns on the floor. "The other night he came to my door and asked me to go with him to the kitchen to talk.."

Erza remained silent and waited for her to continue. She already know about Natsus late night request, Jellals room was right next to hers after all and Natsus persistant banging had woken him up, and its safe to say that whatever Jellal knows, Erza isn't too far behind in finding out.

"But that isn't what's been weirding me out.."

"No?"

Lucy shook her head slightly and mimicked Erzas position. A small, sad smile appeared on her face and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"When I was little and I'd have nightmares.. My mother would take me down to the kitchen and make me my favourite.. Hot cocoa with cream on top and a small drizzle of chocolate syrup.. it might sound disgusting now but back then? I loved them.."

Erza didn't know what to say. The conversation had turned in to something much deeper than she had originally intended but she didnt want to stop her, she obviously wanted to get it off her chest since she had brought it up herself.

"I never told anyone." She said with a far away look on her face. "So no one should know about it and yet somehow.. He did.."

Erzas eyebrows practically disappeared beneath her bangs as she faced Lucy utterly bewildered."Do you mean Natsu?"

Lucy nodded and sighed. "Id just had a pretty depressing dream and then 'he' shows up. My head was still abit.. out of it but I could still hear him calling me and asking me to open the door and when I wouldn't answer, he said that if I went with him..he'd make me one.."

Her voiced had dropped to a barely audible whisper and Erza could tell by her bit lip and rapidly blinking eyes that she was trying to hold back from crying, so she reached over and placed a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder.

"It was too much of a shock to hear.. I ended up curling into a ball and forcing myself to sleep... I keep meaning to ask him why he said that particular drink but.. I dunno.. I end up convincing myself that it was merely a coincidence and I dont wanna come off as a loon you know?"

Erza knew for a fact that something was very different with Natsu, she could tell by his behavioural patterns and the tell-tale signs the night he had smacked over Gajeel.

She had noticed the way his eyes would trail after Lucy whenever they crossed paths, the way he seemed to tense until his eyes landed on her and he would visibly relax, and she knew first hand that whenever Lucy thought she was patrolling the grounds alone - she really wasn't.

Of course at first Erza had considered her friend was show-casing an unhealthy amount of stalkish tendencies and had thought about knocking him out of it but then the Headmaster had told her not to worry,

Lucy was in no danger and Natsu wasn't a closet creep. He was simply ensuring her safety.

Her eyes narrowed as Lucys words played out in her head again. For some reason she just knew that what transpired that night between her two friends wasn't a mere coincidence and she was going to make him tell her the truth.

"Ohwell, no point dwelling on it I suppose."

Lucys voice snapped her out of her reverie and she looked up as the girl jumped to her feet and dusted herself off before walking over to the mats in the center of the hall.

"Lets get back to it." Lucy said as she flexed her gloved hands and began working the kinks out of her neck. "Im on rounds tonight with your blue haired piece of man candy."

The flush that spread over Erzas face was enough to make her laugh and forget about what she'd just revealed.

She hadn't meant to say so much but she knew she could trust Erza, and it felt somewhat refreashing, being able to say whats on her mind.

Erza finally took her place and readied her own fists with a small evil smirk.

"Very well, if you insist."

During the second half of their sparring match, Lucy found out why it was not wise to tease Erza Scarlett.

* * *

Wendy was skipping happily down the hall towards her brothers room, she had just received a letter from their parents and wanted to see if he got one too and to share her box of chocolates with him.

She reached his door and knocked once. "Natsu-Nii? Im coming in!" She opened it without further delay and let herself in.

The sight of him laying passed out on the floor hadn't risen any concern until she closed the door and walked closer to examine him.

"Brother?"

He groaned as if in pain and rolled over on to his side. "Wendy?" He gasped out.

"Brother! Whats wrong?!" She cried falling to her knees beside him and reaching out to touch his face.

"Ow!" Her hand retracted immediately as it felt like it had been burnt and her eyes began to water. "Natsu-Nii? What do I do?" She asked frantically.

"Wendy...I...I need.." His sentance died as he fell back into an unconcious state.

Wendy screamed his name desperately. She had no idea how to help him because she knew his current situation was the cause of the curse on their family so she couldn't just take him to the nurses office.. they might find out he's different and take him away.

"Father!" She declared jumping to her feet. "Hold on Natsu-Nii! Ill go call father! He'll know what to do!" She was out the door in seconds.

...

Wendy was standing before the Head Girls door with a nervous look on her face.

When she had gone to talk to her father he had told her that he's going through some form of anxiety attack that is a common thing when they work themselves up and the only way to calm him down is if he's in close proximity with his mate.

Wendy was shocked, and a little saddened that they never told her. She hadn't known that her brother had found his 'one true love' as she liked to say. Mate just seemed so.. barbaric to her.

Maybe if she had known she would've been able to help him and he wouldn't be suffering so much right now.. Ohwell. Better late than never right?

"Wendy? What are you doing roaming around at this time of the night? You should be in bed."

"Gomen.. Lucy-san.. but my brother.. he hasnt come out of his room for the past two days and im so worried!" She cried.

Not exactly the truth but she had to make her plea believable.

"I know hes in this building somewhere but I forgot.. and then I saw the plaque on your door so i thought... please Lucy-san, I just need to check to make sure hes alright.. will you take me to see him?"

Lucy stared at the girls pleading eyes and tear stained face and inwardly sighed.

Normally she'd tell anyone that bothered her this late to piss off but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to be nasty to the blunette.

"Fine." She answered in defeat, stepping out of her room and closing the door.

"Um...Lucy-san?...arnt you.. cold?"

Lucy waved her off and led the girl down the hall.

"Im fine. Lets just get this over with so I can get back to bed."

"Oh.. ok.."

They turned a few corners and stopped outside his door that was still slightly open from when she ran out of it earlier.

"Here we are. Dont stay too long."

Wendy didn't hesitate with running inside and purposely left the door open. "Natsu-Nii!"

Lucy stopped mid step and backtracked. She glanced inside the room only to see Wendy weeping on the floor beside her knocked out brother.

The scene made those images from so long ago flash through her head but she quickly shook them away and walked in.

'Now is not the time to sink into depressing memories Lucy!'

Wendy watched in awe through her fingers as she continued with her fake show of distress.

As soon as Lucy stepped inside, his labored breathing had calmed down and he inhaled deeply before exhaling with a content sigh.

"Hey Dragneel, get off the floor you idiot and walk your sister back to her dorm!" She kicked him for good measure and Wendy gasped in horror.

"Lucy-San!"

"Eh he'll be alright."

"But he's burning up! He could be very sick!"

Lucy arched a brow and crouched down to place her hand on his forehead. When she did, his eyes shot open causing her to squeal amd fall back on her butt.

Natsu blinked a few times before turning his head to face her.

"Lucy?... what are you.. doing here?"

Lucys face morphed into its usual indifferent mask to hide her embarrassment and pointed at Wendy.

"Your sister was worried about you so I brought her here to show her your lazy ass is fine and what the hell are you smiling at?!"

Natsu slowly sat up and gave her a one over. "Nice pyjamas.." He grinned.

Lucys jaw dropped and her face rivaled that of Erzas hair once she remembered she was only in booty shorts and a sports bra.

"Pervert!" She screamed, jumping up and smashing a book on to his head before storming out.

Natsu ignored the ringing in his ears. He was too busy getting his thrils over seeing her barely clothed and having her scent in his room.

"Natsu-Nii? Are you feeling better now?"

He gave her a fond smile and ruffled her hair. "I am now thanks to you and figuring out what to do.. i owe you one Wens. You can just crash on my bed tonight. Its late and im pretty beat."

Wendy nodded and made her way to the bed. She'd just have to ask him about Lucy tomorrow.

* * *

Damn that season finale of TVD tore at my heartstrings. Even though im more pro-caroline and anti-elena, it was so fricken sad! Ian.. is one fine piece of ass lol


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very happy you guys like this! Thanks so much :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Of Questions & ... More Questions

* * *

He was beyond annoyed.

Classes had finally ended for the week and he was itching to track down Lucy, but before he even took a single step towards the exit - Erza had grabbed him by his scarf and practically dragged him into an empty classroom before locking the door and turning on him with narrowed eyes and thinned lips.

"I want to know what your intentions are with Lucy."

He glared right back at her and folded his arms across his chest. "And that's any of your business how?"

"Lucy is a good friend of mine, as are you. But I will not have you playing with her feelings."

"I'd rather die than do anything to hurt Lucy." He bit out as he pushed past her.

Erza watched him stride over to one of the windows but remained where she was. "Why?" She asked. "Last I checked you couldnt stand her."

"So what? People arnt allowed to change their minds these days?"

"Dont get smart." She scolded. "Id just like to know why you've had a sudden change of heart."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters Natsu. Otherwise i wouldnt be interrogating you like this."

He let out a frustrated sigh and glared at her reflection through the glass. "Drop it Erza. Even If for some bizarre, munted reason im interested in her, im just wasting my time."

Erza was hit with a sudden sense of Déjà vu and narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you choose to say that of all things? What are you hiding Natsu?"

He should tell her its none of her business and growl at her to stay out of it and leave him alone.

But he knew he couldn't. It was Erza..

Still. Why'd she have to be so nosey?

"You also knew something about Lucy that she has told no one other than myself. So how did you come across that information?"

"Lucky guess."

"I know for a fact there is something-"

"Wrong with me?" He offered bitterly.

"I was going to say different." She quipped. "You can trust me, Natsu. I thought you would already know that."

"Of course I know that!" He said, his fists clenching. "But you dont understand, you wouldn't-"

"Understand what?"

"That im a monster!" He yelled out as he spun around. "Im fucked up in ways that dont even make sense half the time! I can't even fucking sleep properly anymore!"

Flames ignited around his fists at his outburst and Erza could only stare in amazement.

"Natsu? What.. How.."

He glared at the flames before snuffing them out completely and turning away from her once more.

"Its a curse." He answered. "At least thats what my dad said anyways."

"A.. curse?"

Sighing heavily he brought his hand up in front of him and just stared at his fingers as he made small flames appear at the tips of each one.

"Yep... a curse that gives us traits and abilities of dragons.."

"No way.." Erza breathed out. "Thats.."

"Weird? Fucked up? Impossible?"

"I was going to say amazing." She teased lightly, walking closer to him.

Natsu chuckled and shook his head. "I found out over the summer break. Im what you would call a fire dragon." He said smirking over at her.

She smiled in return and stood beside him. "A fire dragon huh?" She mused. "I have to admit, the title suits you.. but Natsu, that doesnt mean you are a monster. You just need to control your urges.. assuming you get them."

"Do you think Lucy would agree with you?"

The shock on Erzas face didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Why would you worry so much about Lucys opinion?"

"Because.. Because she's my mate, Erza."

Of all the reactions he had expected her to have, fainting was not one of them.

...

"So since Lucy is your mate, you need her to survive?"

Natsu sighed and dropped his head to the desk. "I guess.."

After he had managed to shake her awake, she had begun firing question, after question...

After question.

And he was starting to regret telling her a damn thing.

"Can you talk to her telepathically? Since you can hear her thoughts?"

"No idea."

"You've never tried?"

"Nope."

"Would you want to?"

"Maybe.."

"Can you read anyone elses thoughts?"

"No.."

"Interesting.. and you say you've experienced having the same dreams as her?"

"Yes Erza.."

"Fascinating... So, are these intimate dreams? Or..."

Natsu groaned and began banging his head against the wood. Had this girl no shame? Honestly. And Lucy called 'him' a pervert.

"I cant believe you just asked me that.." he grumbled, hiding his red face. "Does Jellal know how perverted you are?"

"What did you just say?"

Natsus survival instincts kicked in at the tone of her voice. "I said, its getting pretty late, Jellal must be getting worried bout where you are.. hahahaha"

Erza stared at him for a few moments before nodding and rising to her feet. "I shall be off then, you can give me more details another time."

"Not likely.."

"What was that?"

"I said alrightie!"

He laughed awkwardly until she nodded in satisfaction and headed to the door.

"Good. Then ill see you later... and Natsu?" She glanced back at him and smiled. "Lucy is a very sweet girl, im sure she would definitely agree with me."

Natsu sighed and resumed resting his head on the table as he pondered over what Erza just said.

Would she really not think of him as a monster?

He really hoped so.

To be honest he was worried. After hearing her say how he 'weirds her out'.. he had begun imagining scenarios in his head where he would tell her the truth and she would reject him. Thats how he ended up in the state Wendy had found him in.

'Dammit... You're really gonna be the death of me one day, you know that?'

..

Lucys eyes snapped open and she glanced around her darkening room frantically.

"What the hell was that?"

she slid off her bed and walked over to her door to look around outside. Upon seeing nothing and no one, she retreated back to her comfortable bed and shrugged it off.

"Just hearing things again." Yawning loudly she buried herself under the covers and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Whoever you are, piss off and leave me alone." She mumbled tiredly. "Im trying to sleep.."

_"Sweet dreams_ Lucy.."

* * *

_**"Biatch" = Lucy **_  


"Bastard" = Natsu

just in case i didnt make it obvious enough :) lol thank you for loving this :) i love you too ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone, I didnt think my story would be as loved as it is lol it gives me the inspiration and determination I need to update! **

**Here we go, hope you like it! ^-^**

**Once again, **

**Bold italics equal Lucys 'thoughts' and ze underlined sentences are Natsus :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Of Imaginary Friends & Unusual Visitors

* * *

Over the past two weeks since she had that little talk with Erza she had began to notice things about the pink haired teen that supported the redheads observation of him being interested in her. Like the way he would smile at her whenever she noticed him close by, how he'd open doors for her and let it close on whoever was behind him, how he'd swoop in and growl at anyone that looked at her funny. And it was starting to bother her.

She couldn't wrap her head around it. Natsu Dragneel - The resident loud-mouthed idiot who currently ranked second (Jellal held number one) on Fairy Tails most attractive males list as voted by the female populace, who had a penchant for picking fights with his male friends - was interested in her. Lucy Heartfilia, hater of all things living and voted most likely to end up old and cranky and living with over 100 cats.

She had done nothing to earn the fond smiles he'd give her or the soft greetings and well-wishes. She'd done nothing to deserve the offerings of carrying her books when she'd walk down the hall with a large stack, or the cups of coffee he'd slide her way whenever she was up late studying in the library.

If anything the boy should detest her just as much as everyone else if not then more so. Especially since he had always been her favourite to antagonise, pink hair on a boy? It was like easy pickings, the jibes at his person came as easy as breathing.

The wind picked up and she shivered from the cold but made no move to head in. This was her favourite spot to think, a small area by the lake that spread out behind the Academys recreation hall.

She had found this enclosed space during her first year here. It hid her from sight with overgrown bushes and towering trees and she absolutely loved it. Especially at night. This was the place she would escape to in order to let her tough exterior melt away whenever she felt things were starting to pile up and drag her down. There was just something about the twinkling stars reflected in the water and the sound of the rustling leaves that helped ground her and soothe her troubled mind.

"You missed dinner again and it's getting late. You should grab something to eat from the kitchen and get some sleep. "

She breathed in and slowly let it back out after hearing that voice again.

It had popped up out of no where and refused to disappear as mysteriously as it had come.

Was she so lonely that her brain had conjured up an imaginary friend that she could only hear and not see? Or was her mentality slipping? She guessed it must be a little of both.

So she humored the strange voice that named itself salamander, and would answer any questions he asked without hesitation because what was the harm in being honest with someone - or something - that only existed in her head? There was none. It wasn't as if her imagination was going to physically manifest Salamander in to an actual being. The thought just made her laugh.

She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed.

_**"Im fine. I don't want to go inside just yet besides, I dont think I'll be able to sleep anyway."**_

"What if you get sick? You're not even wearing a jacket and it's pretty cold tonight. "

_**"I never get sick. "**_

"sure."

_**"And it's not that cold. "**_

"You're shivering and you have goosebumps all over your arms weirdo."

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

_**"What kind of imaginary friend are you anyway? You sound more like a doting parent. "**_

" I want to ask you something. "

_**"You've never asked before. "**_

"True."

_**"Well? What is it?"**_

"Hypothetically speaking. "

**_"Get on with it. "_**

"If I was real. . As in, an actual person.."

She rested her chin on her knees and stared out over the vast lake.

_**"Not likely but go on."**_

"If I was real and approached you and.. If I told you I can hear every single word in that pretty little head of yours, would you believe me?"

She narrowed her eyes.

_**"I don-"**_

"What if I told you I can grow wings and breathe fire? Would you shy away from me?"

"..."

"How bout if I said you literally hold my happiness in the palm of your hand? Would you purposely leave me to suffer?"

She didn't hesitate in her reply.

_**"Yes."**_

"why?"

Sighing deeply she looked down at the bracelet she never took off and fingered it wistfully.

_**"I don't need any distractions. ." **_ She amswered softly.

_**"If what you said really happened, what would that mean? Would I have to devote myself to you? Would I have to stay by your side just so you can be happy? Sure I'd be interested in the whole growing wings and breathing fire thing, and the mind reading would seriously piss me off because it's an invasion of my privacy you know. . I'd even be flattered that someone needs me but I. . I couldn't do that. I refuse. I have plans and nothing is going to get in the way of them. "**_

Silence followed after her latest internal comment and she couldn't help but feel like she had disappointed and upset him. Which was weird in itself. On what grounds would he have to be upset over a hypothetical question?

_**"It's not like that'll actually happen anyway right?"**_

She smiled and laughed lightly to try and lighten up the awkward silence she was experiencing with her imaginary friend.

Yep. She was definitely loosing it.

"..Yeah... Right.."

Her brow furrowed at the tone of his answer.

_**"Hey, What's the matter?"**_

"Nothin' Luce.. Head inside and get some sleep."

For some reason, she nodded her head and obeyed without any further objections. The weight that fell on her chest wouldn't let her.

* * *

It's been four days since she last heard Salamanders voice and it bothered her. She should be happy that he disappeared but instead she felt lonely and dare she say it, she actually missed him.

She had tried coaxing an answer out of him, which left her feeling more crazy than she did to begin with.

_**"Where did you go.."**_

Was it normal to feel abandoned by something that wasn't real to begin with? She knew it wasnt, but even though Salamander was only a manifestation of her emotions he was real to her, and she wanted him back.

_**"why aren't you answering me.."**_

It was because of his 'hypothetical questions', it had to be. The deep sadness that overwhelmed her after she answered hadn't been her own, it was his. He was sad. Really really really sad, and that's why he wasn't responding.

_**"Why did you get upset by my answer? You're not real and its not like its true or that it could actually happen.."**_

"Lucy."

She schooled her features instantly and turned to face her temporary sensei.

"Hey Erza, what's up?"

Erza stopped in front of her and bit her lip, a habit she picked up from the blonde.

"Headmaster Makarov would like to see you in his office.. Come. We can walk together."

Lucy nodded and fell into step alongside her. "You don't need to walk me Erza, im sure you have better things to do with your time."

Erza smiled. "I will be also in attendance."

Shock was evident on Lucys face and she was about to question why they were both needed but Erza spoke first.

"Lucy.. I am not entitled to explain anything to you but I must ask, once we enter Headmaster Makarovs office and you hear what they have to say, I implore you.. please.. keep an open mind."

"... ok... when you say they-"

"You will see, now lets get a move on, they are waiting."

Lucy could only nod and quicken her pace.

Keep an open mind? What on earth for?

Once they reached the large mahogany doors that belonged to the old man, Erza raised a hand and gave it two swift knocks.

"Enter."

Lucy licked her now dry lips and stepped inside the room almost nervously.

The first thing she noticed was how crowded it was. Three out of the five occupants she could easily name but the remaining two she had no idea about. The second was how serious everyone seemed.

"Good afternoon Lucy." Makarov greeted kindly. "How are you today dear?"

"Im.. fine thank you Headmaster." She answered as her eyes swept over the teens and adults currently seated around the room. "And yourself?"

Makarov smiled and ushered for her to take a seat. "Ahh im just fine my dear, now before we begin, im sure you are already familiar with Wendy and Gajeel?"

Lucy nodded and gave the shy blunette a small smile, she glanced at Gajeel who was staring at her intensely and arched a brow challengingly before answering.

"Yes sir."

"Splendid, then id like to introduce to you Mr and Mrs Dragneel."

Lucys eyes shifted immediately to the pair. Why did she feel so damn nervous all of a sudden?

"Its.. A pleasure to meet you.."

"The pleasure is ours." Mrs Dragneel replied warmly.

"Take a seat Lucy, this is something you are going to want to hear sitting down."

Dread filled her at the Headmasters words as she took the seat presented to her which was directly opposite the Dragneels.

Erza walked over and stood behind her seat as a means of comfort which only made Lucy begin to freak out even more.

What the hell was this all about?

She gulped when her eyes connected with the man who fathered the pink haired idiot and her palms began to sweat.

"Miss Lucy, allow me to tell you a little story."

Wendy moved from between her parents to sit on the floor beside the blondes legs and smiled up at her.

Erzas voice echoed in her head to keep an open mind so she steeled her nerves, chased away her confusion replacing it with curiosity, smiled at the young girl by her side then locked eyes once more with Natsu and Wendys father.

"Alright" She replied, crossing one leg over the other and placing her hands neatly on her lap.

"I love stories.."

* * *

**Chapter nine is in progress and will be up.. maybe tomorrow or two days.. depends on how fast I get through all this damn homework. I dont know if I should be excited or nervous that this is my last year in high school o_o the world outside mum and dads house is a scary place! Lol**

**Leave a review :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**:o Gomen nasai! I was meant to post this the other day but I got distracted and forgot! lol shame on me.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, at least even if I had no reviews id know its being read and loved :) **

* * *

Chapter Nine: Of Taking One Step Forward

* * *

She remembers the fantasies she'd have as a child and her dreams of finding a hidden world where magic existed, where girls were swept off their feet by their very own prince charming and taken on breathtaking adventures.

As a child she'd listen to the stories her mother would tell her with rapt attention and wish with all her heart that one day, she would get to live in her very own fairy tale.

When Igneel had told her of the secret history of his family and the connection she now had with his son, along with the condition he was now in thanks to her careless comments and what was now needed of her, a memory of her younger self declaring she couldn't wait to find her soul mate so she could love him forever and make him happy had flashed through her mind.

And she laughed.

At first it had been a snort accompanied with a slight chuckle which progressed to covering her mouth with one hand while she giggled, then finally escalating into full blown laughter.

"Do you think she's in shock?" Igneels wife had asked in concern.

"I think you broke her old man." Gajeel said glancing over at her.

Their questions and comments did nothing to diminish her hysteria and it wasn't until Makarov spoke her name in his calm, stern voice that she quietened down and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She then thanked them for their time and promptly left.

Looking back at it now she supposed she did seem very rude and could have responded to the situation a bit more.. politely, but if she really thought about it - given the circumstances - she had handled it pretty well and they couldn't fault her for that.

She'd just been told that a boy she has known for years was cursed.

That the one she loved to irritate and piss off was now tied to her by fate.

That the voice inside her head wasn't an imaginary salamander, but a living, breathing, somewhat human Natsu.

She could have sat there and refused to believe them, accuse them of lying just to mess with her head and suggest they go seek professional help.

She could have flown into a rage at being deceived by the pink haired idiot and tell them all she couldn't care less and to go get fucked before storming out.

So really, her reaction was justified.

Besides, did they really expect her to just nod along and go with it?

From the crestfallen looks on the females faces as she left, they must have.

Sighing heavily she twirled a strand of her golden hair around her fingers and gave it a gentle tug as she stared up at the moon.

"Ive been looking everywhere for you. Do you normally hang out on rooftops?"

"Do you normally hunt pepple down when it's obvious they wish to be left alone?"

She glanced briefly at the girl who was literally her only friend as she came to stand beside her.

"Actually, I do." Erza replied with a small smirk.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the starry heavens and a comfortable silence fell between the two.

Erza didn't say anything for a good ten minutes which Lucy was grateful for. It gave her a little bit more time to think.

"I dont like him." She said after a small intake of fresh air.

Erza closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know."

"I find him loud and annoying and smug and cocky.."

"I know."

"I don't like him, I never have."

"I know."

"Yet I'm the the only one that can make him feel better again, the only one that can make him happy..." Her eyes followed the trail of a shooting star and she sighed. "Oh the irony.."

Erza was almost too afraid to ask but she needed to know. "Does knowing that make you despise him even more?" She asked softly. "And if so.. are you going to ignore it? Ignore him?"

Lucy turned her head to face her amd asked just as softly, "Woud you despise 'me' if I were to say yes?"

Erzas lips thinned and her fists clenched and Lucy could see the effort she was putting into not spinning around and shaking her.

"You, are my only friend Erza." She said, her eyes staying on the redheads stoic face. "You are the only one that hasn't judged me for my behaviour, the only one that actually bothered trying to see past my bad attitude.. I dont think I've ever thanked you for that.."

Sighing once more Lucy turned to look out over the dark fields and brought her hands up to hold onto the rail.

"I don't know how to interact with people without coming off as a pissed off teenager. Girls are somewhat easy for me to converse with, but boys are a whole other story.." Her grip tightened on the bar. "Boys are evil.. They can grow into monsters that prey on the weak and defensless and take things that don't belong to them just because they can.. Thats what I have always believed and why I find it so... dificult."

Erzas demeanor softened at the blondes words. Those few words gave her a lot of insight. Lucy had obviously been affected by a mans influence, and not in the good sense. But she wasn't going to pry it out of her, all she would do is try help both her friends as best she could.

"Mix that with my no distractions policy and bam, you get me." She laughed at her own joke, as lame as it was, and shook her head.

"I can't even make myself happy so what makes anyone - let alone fate - think I can do that for somebody else? Not to mention he's only interested in me because he has no other choice. How am I supposed to feel about that? Special?"

"Yes."

Erzas response snapped Lucy out of her darkening thoughts and the blonde turned to her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes? Why would I feel special about someone wanting me only because of some stupid curse?"

"Because." Erza said gently, turning to face her. "Out of all the girls on this planet, you - were the one that matched him perfectly. Out of all his fangirls and friends, you were the one chosen that best suited him. You should feel special Lucy, because you are."

"Pft. I was a random pick. Perfect match? Yeah right."

"And trust me." Erza continued without acknowledging her last statement. "Natsu never does anything he does not wish to. If he hated you as much as you do him then curse be damned, he'd avoid you like the plague. He would let himself sink into depression and die young and heart broken if he wasn't genuinely interested."

Lucy looked away from her and frowned.

"Natsu has always secretly admired you Lucy." Erza said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "All this curse has done? Is given him the courage and drive he needed to finally show you how much."

...

"I dont know how I ended up here so dont ask."

Silence.

"I dont even know what the hell im doing either so.."

Silence.

"I should punch you, I really want to but.. you look like shit enough as it is so I'll let you off for now.."

She moved through the dimly lit room until she was standing beside the bed and let her eyes roam over the slumbering pinkette.

This would be the first time shes seen him in days and she couldn't believe how much he changed in such a short time. His skin was no longer tanned but a sickly pale and he seemed so much thinner than usual.

"Look at you.. getting like this over a girl. I really should punch you. Especially for making that sweet little sister of yours cry.."

His erratic breathing had calmed somewhat when she entered the room but he was still clutching at his chest and sweat continued to poor down his face and body making her scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"That's gross... you really need a shower.. or something.. though I guess you cant do much with the state you're in huh?"

She noticed the towels on the bedside table and grabbed one before she could talk herself out of it.

"Dont think this means anything." She mumbled as she began to lightly wipe the sweat off his face. "Im only doing this because Its annoying looking at you while you sweat like a pig.."

Once she was done she sat on the edge of the bed and used her hand to sweep his bangs away from his face.

"You and I are going to have words once you wake up from this self induced coma you've put yourself in, Salamander."

She took a deep breath to calm herself before leaning over and gently placing her lips softly against his dry chapped ones.

"Don't think that meant anything either.. I was told I needed to do that.." she whispered once she pulled back a bit. "Now wake the hell up moron, I need you to be concious and healthy before I kick your ass."

Standing up she turned away from him and dusted herself off then glanced over her shoulder and watched as the pained expression on his face faded and his breathing evened out.

Her cheeks flared once she realised what she just did. She let out a horrified gasp, covered her red cheeks with her hands and practically ran from the room.

Back inside, Natsu licked his lips and smiled.

* * *

was that ok? I hope you liked it! Sorry if the length is still too short :/ I like to think of it as short but sweet lol kinda :p

Chapter Ten shouldnt be too far away. If I remember to post it lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! And Im really sorry it took me so long to update! I ended up with writers block because another story idea popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote some of it out :( Ill probably post it once I figure out a title for it. Anyway! Im really happy you guys like this so much :) thanks bundles! **

**And Now! On with chapter ten! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Of Heated Discussions & A Sign Of Impending Doom.

* * *

It came as no surprise to him that he was surrounded by Erza and the rest when he woke up. Everyone was there, either fussing or crying over how glad they were that he was ok but as much as he loved them for it and was happy that they cared, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that the only one he 'did' want to see was no where in sight.

Over the past couple of weeks that he played along with her notion of him being her imaginary friend, he had grown so much more fonder of the sweet, shy girl that she kept hidden from everyone else and he found himself even more anxious to see her every day.

But then it began to eat away at his conscience that he was only learning things about her because she thought he wasn't real and the guilt that he was deceiving her began to nag at him every time she'd reveal to him a bit of her past.

Especially when she told him stories of what she'd do every year on her birthday..

He needed to confess and tell her the truth about everything but he was scared. He was afraid of loosing what little progress he had made with her.

"Natsu are you listening to me?!"

"Uh Im sorry Lisanna.." He said with a sheepish grin. "What'd you say?"

Huffing indignantly Lisanna glanced away from him and crossed her arms. "Is it true?" She asked softly. "Is that girl really your... the one that you-"

"It is."

She clenched her fists as tears began forming in her eyes. "Don't expect me to accept this!" She cried out stubbornly. "I'll never accept her as one of us!"

Natsu sighed and massaged his temples. "I don't expect you to." He replied. "But you 'are' going to leave her alone. That goes for all of you. Lucy wont say anything unless shes provoked so keep your mouths shut. I wont tolerate anyone bad mouthing her anymore."

Gajeel mumbled something under his breath, Gray sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, Erza and Wendy smiled, but Lisanna was fuming.

Natsu knew she would take it the hardest so he'd let her say her fill just this once.

"Of all the people... why did it have to be her?! You deserve better! Not some spoilt brat that lives off of daddys credit cards!"

"Im sorry, 'sanna. just give her a chance? I know you'll grow to love her just as much as I do."

Everyones eyes widened at the declaration and Lisanna ran from the room bawling her eyes out.

"What?" Natsu asked genuinely confused. "What'd I say?"

Wendy giggled and gave her brother a suffocating hug. "Its nothing!" She chirped. "But I have class so I'll see you later. Ill bring some food too!"

"Thanks Wens, you're the best but I should be ok. I need to move around."

Wendy beamed and after kissing his cheek she bid the others farewell and took off.

"How did she take it?" Natsu asked turning to Erza. "Ive blocked out her voice so I cant hear what she's thinking.."

"Crazy woman wouldn't stop laughing." Gajeel grunted out as he crossed his arms. "And then she thanked everyone for their time and left. It was actually pretty funny.."

Natsu chuckled and shook his head. He could picture her doing that too. "Im suprised she believed it."

"As am I." Erza agreed. "I thought she'd at least be skeptical but she seemed to accept it pretty well. Anyway Natsu, why have you blocked her out? Its a bit too late for that now isn't it?"

"Its because she knows that Im keeping her out.. I dont wanna invade her privacy anymore.."

Gray rolled his eyes. "That's some pretty messed up logic you got there Natsu. Like Erza said, isn't it a bit too late to be considerate of her privacy?"

Natsu ignored him and stared past Gajeel with wide eyes. "H...hi.."

Everyone turned to the door only to see the very person they were just talking about.

"Hi Lucy.." Erza greeted somewhat shocked.

Lucy shifted her eyes from Erza to the two dark haired boys then locked eyes with Natsu for a brief second before looking away and clearing her throat. One of her nervous habits.

"I uh... Sorry to interupt, ill just-"

"We should go!" Gray practically screamed cutting her off and making everyone jump. "Right guys?"

Erza arched a brow and stared at him as though he was insane. "What-"

"Lisanna took off so suddenly!" He cut in making Erzas eye twitch. "We should go find her and make sure shes ok!"

Gajeel scoffed and headed out. "Way to be obvious, dumbass."

Gray laughed awkwardly and grabbed Erzas wrist to drag her out.

"See you later Natsu!"

Lucy watched as Erza bore down on Gray with her fists of fury once they were out in the hall and snickered at his pitiful cries for mercy.

Natsu laughed too which snapped Lucys attention back on him. He inwardly cringed at how blank her eyes seemed.

"Hey...Lucy...hows it goin?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Are you...having a good day?"

His questions hung in the air which turned thick with tension. He was by no means a coward but he couldn't help the sudden urge he felt to flee and hide.

Lucy continued to stare at him silently for a good five minutes before speaking.

"Are you feeling better?"

Her tone was serious and lacked emotion but Natsu didn't mind. His smile lost the nervous edge to it and he nodded his head.

"Much better... thanks to you."

Her lips thinned and Natsu mentally smacked himself on the face. Obviously that hadn't been the best thing to say. Even if it was true.

"I'd like to confirm something with you."

"S...sure thing.."

"All this time. It was really you I was speaking with.. wasnt it?"

Natsu hung his head in shame and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the betrayed look on her face he was sure was there.

"Im sorry..."

Lucy looked away from him and clenched her fists. "That stuff I told you... did you...tell anyone?"

"No way! I'd never do that to you Lucy! You gotta trust and believe me, I havn't told anyone anything... I swear.."

She inclined her head slightly then cleared her throat again. "When will you be out of that bed?"

"I should be good to go.. I was just waiting for everyone to leave before I go take a shower."

"Right. Then meet me in the old auditorium in two hours after you've eaten."

Natsu didnt get a chance to ask why because she had slammed the door shut as soon as she finished speaking.

His dumbstruck expression vanished almost instantly as her command rung in his ears and he was suddenly hit with excitement at the thought of seeing her again.

A wide grin stretched out across his face and he jumped from the bed with a new found burst of energy only to fall flat on his face.

Groaning to himself he rolled over and stretched out his muscles before getting up again, this time more carefully and slowly.

* * *

Erza watched with keen interest as Natsu continued to swiftly dodge all of Lucys attacks.

She had been summoned by the blonde and had been asked to watch over their little match just in case she 'really' tried killing him.

"Keep still you bastard." Lucy hissed as she struck at him again with her whip which Natsu easily sidestepped.

"But it'd hurt!" He whined. "I dont wanna!"

"What are you five!?" Lucy yelled. "Stand still and accept your punishment like a man!"

Natsu gulped and shook his head fervently. Lucy was really starting to scare him. This had not been what he expected when he arrived. She had attacked him the second he entered the building and he's been avoiding everything she threw at him ever since.

She reminded him too much of an enraged red head he knew.

"But I didnt do anything!"

"Like hell you didnt!" Lucy seethed as she discarded her weapon and charged at him. "You tricked me! You've been listening to things you had no right to be hearing! I should kill you!"

Erza frowned from her perch as she watched. She could see that Lucy not landing a hit was making her even more angrier and she could also see the small quirk of Natsus lips and the glint in his eyes. Two tell-tale signs that he was enjoying himself much more then he was letting on and way more then he was supposed to.

"Well, this certainly wont do." She mumbled to herself as she she casually slipped off her shoe and waited for an opening.

It came a few minutes later when Lucys body tilted to the left slightly as she swung her leg and Natsu raised his arm to block.

Erza smirked and kicked her shoe up to catch it then swiftly threw it as hard as she could.

Natsu noticed the small object sailing towards him a second too late and that brief momentary lapse of concentration ended up with him having a shoe smacking him square on the face and Lucys foot connecting with the side of his head at the same time.

Lucy, not caring to stop and question the sudden appearance of the shoe, kicked it out of the way and ignoring his howls of pain, placed her hands on his shoulders and kneed him as hard as she could in the stomach effectively knocking the wind out of him.

He fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around his mid section and bent forward until his head was resting against the smooth floor.

Lucy was standing over him glaring and panting with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"Im sorry... I didn't-"

"Shut up." She spat. "I dont... want to hear it."

Natsu kept his eyes on the floor and stayed in the same position not daring to look up at her.

"I don't know... im not..." she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "I need to..." spinning around she opened her eyes again and stared down at her hands. "Ive no idea what you expect from me.."

Flexing her hands she blew her bangs out of her face and took another deep breath to try and calm her racing heart.

"Actually no.. thats a lie.. I do know what you want from me.. and you already know my answer." She softened her tone and fiddled with the charms on her bracelet. "I already told you that I cant afford any distractions.. not when im so close to.." She shook her head and thought about what she was going to say.

This whole time she'd thought about the pros and cons of entering a relationship with the boy currently hunched down behind her, and after considering each one carefully she came to a decision.

"But im not going to leave you hanging.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knowingly walked away and left someone to suffer.."

Natsus head snapped up and stared wide eyed, shock written all over his face. Even Erza had her mouth open in shock.

She turned to face him again and discreetly pinched herself to keep her fluttering nerves at bay.

"Im not saying I want us to jump into a... romantic relationship... and im not promising anything solid. Im not ready for that.." She said shaking her head slightly "But im willing to start from the beginning and go from there... If that's... ok with you.."

Natsu slowly raised himself up, the pain long gone and held out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Hi there. Im Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And you are?"

Lucy stared at his hand for a few seconds before raising her own timidly and taking it.

"Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia.. its uh... a pleasure to meet you.. Natsu."

Natsu raised her hand to his face and placed a soft kiss on her fingertips. "The pleasures all mine. Lucy." He replied sincerely, not once taking his eyes of her and slowly lowered their hands, he then gave hers a light squeeze before letting go.

Lucy nodded stiffly and cleared her throat. "Right. Well then... I gotta go.." she rushed past him to grab her bags and walked hurriedly to the exit, her face an unbelievable shade of red.

Natsu grinned and waited until she was at the door before calling out to her. "Hey Lucy! I'll see you at dinner!"

She didn't respond and kicked the door shut which only made his grin widen.

"Its almost sickening how happy you look right now." Erza teased as she moved forward to grab her shoe. "But im pleased for you Natsu. You've been given a golden opportunity. Don't mess up."

Natsu was too busy reeling from the small taste of her skin she had allowed him to get away with to really hear what Erza was saying.

This was definitely not what he had expected coming here, and he was beyond thrilled that he did.

"Hey Erza."

Said girl looked over at him curiously.

"Lets go get some cake. Ive this sudden craving for something sweet."

Erza chuckled softly and followed after him. "I bet you do." She mused.

Natsu simply grinned.

* * *

Lucy raced through the Academy halls, berating herself the whole time.

"Stupid Lucy! Stupid stupid stupid!"

She couldn't believe how flustered she had gotten back there. She felt so embarrassed and awkward that for the first time in a long while she wanted to just crawl into a hole and die.

"Stupid hormones!"

Why oh why did this have to happen? She didn't know the first thing about having a boy as a friend and she was incredibly confused. Why did she blush so much? Why did her knees go weak when he stared at her so intensely while he kissed her fingers?

Why was she fretting about it?

She growled at everyone that looked at her and almost screamed In frustration when she rounded a corner and locked eyes with fierce blue eyes.

"I'd like to have a word."

"Im busy."

Lisanna motioned to the nearest classroom. "This won't take long."

Lucy ran a hand over her face and sighed. "Fine." She huffed storming past her. "Five minutes."

As soon as the door closed Lisanna spun around and glared. "I don't like you." She said bitterly.

"The feelings mutual."

"Natsu was fine before you showed up. Hes only into you because he thinks he has to be, and Erza only hangs around you because she pities you so do us all a favour and leave. We'll help him and find a way to free him from his curse. We dont need you."

Lucy scoffed. "Are you seriously trying to intimidate me? Because you're doing a piss poor job at it."

"Take it however you want!" The other girl snapped back. "But if you dont leave ill make the rest of your year here a living nightmare."

"Would this be before or after your visits to Proffessor Dreyers personal rooms?" Lucy asked curiously. "This whole, making my year hell plan of yours I mean?"

All the bravado Lisanna felt dissipated as she watched Lucy flick lint off of her shirt and glance at her with a bored look on her face.

"Or do you plan on forgetting about him so you'll have more time to act out all of your wicked schemes?"

"I hate you."

"Good for you."

"Natsu deserves better!"

"The fates seem to disagree with you."

"I wish you'd just die!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped around her. "You know what? I really couldn't care lees." She replied. "And unless you want your so called 'secret meetings' to remain a secret, I highly recommend for you to mind your own business and stay the hell out of my face. And one more thing. Until that idiot tells me himself, im not going anywhere. Deal with it."

Lisanna covered her face with her hands and sobbed. This wasn't supposed to happen... She and Natsu were made for each other.. she knew they were..

"I can help you..."

Lisanna jumped and her eyes darted frantically around the empty classroom.

"Who's there!" She screamed. "Show yourself!"

A deep, sinister laugh echoed around the room causing Lisanna to stumble backwards and grip the strap of her bag tightly as fear built up inside her.

"I can help you.." It whispered again. "All you have to do is trust me...and do as I say..."

"No!" She screamed, burying her fists in her hair and squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Just do as I say.. And I promise you... I will make sure that Lucy Heartfilia will no longer stand between you and the one you love..."

"Go away." She pleaded. "I told you before to stop bothering me!"

"He will never be yours..." The voice mocked. "As long as that girl remains close to him... he will never look at you the way he does her.."

Tears leaked from her eyes and she grit her teeth.

"Help me.. Lisanna.. and I will make your dream become a reality .."

* * *

**so ends chapter ten. Hope you enjoyed it! :) Thanks again for your support and patience! Ill try not to keep you waiting so long for the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooo :) thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them very much! ^-^ **

**A couple of things before you read away :) **

**1: The mysterious voice shall be revealed in due time :) im sorry I cant say! Lol (could possibly be koz I havnt figured that out myself... lmao)**

**2: Im sorry if I seem to be taking too long in developing Naluz relationship. Do you think I am? Should I hurry things along? Or is it really going at a pace thats more natural? I just dont want them to be bickering constantly in one chapter then lovey dovey cant get enough the very next.. am i changing their personalities too much and fast? Ahk! So many doubts :( **

**please let me know :)**

**3: Im not a Lisanna hater either lol shes just a girl. Who's there. so there wont be any major ott lisanna bashing im afraid. Im happy koz, Lisanna = Natsus past, Lucy = Natsus future! Can I get an amen?! :D**

**4: One of the genres of this is drama so expect fuck ups, bad decisions, misunderstandings, and all that other crap that fits in with the genre. This is my first ever fanfic so hopefully Im doing a good job.**

**5: You may read now :P**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Of Crappy Days & An Unexpected Apology

* * *

"- like, totally gonna do it."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Like, totally serious!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know right?! I have the perfect plan too! It's like-"

The pen in Lucys hand finally snapped.

She barely got any sleep the previous night thanks to a certain someone plaguing her thoughts, which resulted in her waking up late effectively missing breakfast as well as her first class, she'd then tripped over in her rush, miscalculated the distance between her head and an over hanging pot plant, smacked into the Head nurse Porlyusica earning herself a good five minute earful of being a "lousy human" and when she arrived to her second period class a sweaty, panting mess, she finally realised she'd forgotten her bag and hadn't changed into the customary uniform.

So it was safe to say she was in a very bad mood.

Letting out a frustrated noise resembling that of a roaring feline, Lucy slammed her fists on the desk then spun around in her seat and reached over with both hands to grab the girls by their neckties and yanked on them so hard they began choking and struggling against her iron grip.

One of the girls friends leapt from her seat screaming and ran out to find their professor as he had left not five minutes prior to retrieve some papers he'd forgotten while the rest remained in their seats and watched.

"Shut the hell up and look at me." Lucy demanded having successfully reduced them to tears with a few harsh tugs and a couple of impatient curse words.

Both obeyed immediately with wide, frightened eyes and trembling lips.

"Does it look like im In the mood to listen to your nagging voices gossip about how you plan to see if Seiiji fucking Mori's ass cheeks are as tanned and firm as the ones on his face?" She hissed dangerously, tightening her grip on their ties.

Snickers echoed around the room and Seiiji slowly slid from his seat absolutely mortified to hide under his table.

"No!" Ami and Hana screeched in unison.

"I said to shut up." She growled, shaking them.

"But you-"

"It was rhetorical you stupid b-"

"Miss Heartfilia. Outside. Now."

Ami and Hana sighed in relief hearing their Professors voice. They hadn't considered Lucy tightening her grip regardless of who was around and realised their mistake the second Lucy brought their faces closer to her own. Both gulped and stared back at her nervously.

"If either of you speak anywhere near me in future-"

"Miss Heartfilia."

"I'll see to it you never talk again... Understand?"

"OUTSIDE HEARTFILIA! NOW!"

Lucy pushed the horrified girls away from her with a disgusted scoff then stormed out.

Once the door closed the Professor turned on her with an irritated glare and crossed his arms.

"Im a little disappointed. The way you acted in there is not how the Headgirl is supposed to act you know. Care to tell me what happened before I send you to the HeadMaster?"

Lucy clenched her fists.

She was never really good at keeping her mouth shut when she was aggravated but she had always made an effort not to snap at the teachers for obvious reasons, plus they'd never given her reason to be annoyed in the first place so that helped.

Today was just not her day.

"You of all people have no right to lecture me on how one should act." She snapped hotly. "And Id rather not explain anything to you thanks."

"And what ecactly do you mean by that?"

"Take a wild guess 'professor' on what I could possibly be talking about."

They continued to glare at one another until he finally understood what the knowing look she was giving meant, but instead of reacting to it he intensified his stare.

"Get your ass out of my sight kid, and you can report to the detention suite this evening as well. 6pm. East building, first floor, room 103."

Lucy snarled and stormed past him. "I know where the fucking detention block is."

Laxus watched her stomp away for a few more seconds with a deep scowl on his face before sighing and shaking his head.

He wasnt worried about her knowing his secret because If there was one thing he knew about that girl it was that she made it a point to not get involved in anyone elses personal business.

Upon re-entering the class he was bombarded with questions on what happened to the 'pshyco spazz' and was surrounded by the two sobbing 'victims' of whom were demandig she be expelled for harrassment.

"Sit!"

They scrambled to their seats leaving him even more annoyed then he was already. He seriously needed to find a new job. These brats were really starting to grate on his last nerve.

* * *

"Here. Take this."

A steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of her along with a plate of sandwiches and fruit.

She slowly looked up to see Natsu kneeling in front of her with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, taking the items from him with a gracious nod of her head. "And how did you know that I- nevermind. Stupid question."

Natsu moved next to her and lay down on the riverbank with his arms under his head and watched as she slowly started to eat.

"So, I heard you almost killed someone earlier." He said with an amused grin. "Im not all that shocked though. Im more suprised it hadn't happened sooner."

Lucy sighed and frowned deeply. "Im not in the mood to talk right now. So either keep it shut or go away."

"I can see why you like it here." He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Its nice and quiet."

"Exactly. I come here for the peace. You already know that. So would you mind shutting the hell up?"

"Alright, alright.. shutting up now.."

Lucy glared for another couple of minutes then turned her attention back on her meal.

She didn't want to admit it out loud but she was practically starving.

Natsu sat up and stretched noisily causing Lucy to silently seethe. He scooted closer to the water and dipped his hands in. "Have you ever swam in this before? Its pretty clean.."

"Yes." Came her short, clipped reply.

"Really?"

"No."

Natsu pouted and flicked some water at her.

"Do that again and see what happens." She said, calmly taking a sip of coffre and looking at him through narrowed eyes.

Natsu, not being one to back down from a challenge, smirked and cupped his hands in the water.

Lucys glare hardened. "Dont you dare.."

"Wrong choice of words."

He moved slightly but Lucy had forseen his attack and quickly used her foot to kick him before his hands even broke the surface.

Splash.

It didnt take long for him to appear gasping for air and when he had, looking like a drowned rat, Lucy couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing.

"Its not funny!" He huffed pulling himself out. "You caught me off gaurd thats all!"

"You squealed!" She laughed out. "Like a girl!"

"I did not!" He defended. "Men don't squeal like girls!"

When she wouldn't stop, his cheeks reddened and he looked away with a frown of his own until an idea popped into his head and he grinned. "It was actually pretty refreshing!" He beamed. "Im completely revitalised!"

Lucy noticed his change in demeanor and immediately stopped laughing and pointed a finger at him. Her red sirens of incoming danger were blaring loudly in her ears the wider Natsu's grin stretched. "Whatever it is you're planning, don't."

He wrapped his hand around her finger and slowly began pulling her forward, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "But Luce! You'll love it!"

"Let me go" She commanded as she tried in vain to release her captured finger. "I will damage you Dragneel in ways you've never even heard of if you don-" The rest of her sentance turned into a shrill shriek as she was pulled forward, lifted, and tossed through the air.

Natsu watched with a toothy grin as she landed and came up for air seconds later spluttering and cursing him to hell.

"Don't you feel so much better now?" He called out jovially. "Cold water works wonders dont it?!"

Lucy remained floating in the same spot she had landed in and glared darkly at the laughing pinkette.

"Awww don't look at me like that Luce! You're gonna spoil the beauty of spontaneous water bombing!"

"Idiot!" She hissed before slowly making her way to where he was standing. "I'm gonna wring that scrawny little neck of yours you bastard."

Natsu snickered and waved. "Sorry Luce gotta go! Study period is nearly finished! As a friend, im really glad I could help you out!" He then turned and high tailed it out of there.

Lucy stopped and gaped in pure shock and utter disbelief.

He did not just run away...

"Don't stay in the water too long gorgeous." His voice whispered in her head. "You might get sick.."

The poor fish swimming idly by didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Detention.

She couldn't believe she was actually sitting in the same room she'd sent a large number of kids to already for the sheer reason of them pissing her off.

And neither could everyone else.

They were all staring at her (including the deputy HeadLady Mira) ever since she walked in and no one had taken their eyes off of her since.

It was like they were waiting for something.

But she wasn't going to give them a show this evening.

Nope.

Not even a little one.

Why may you ask?

The reason was simple. Lucy Heartfilia now had bigger things on her mind. A 'mission' so to speak.

She pulled out her heavy binder and started writing out a list.

A girl sitting beside her glanced over to see what she was writing about. The smile on Lucys face had her curious.

"Lucy Heartfilias Top Ten Torture Techniques. Target: Natsu Dragneel."

The smile on Lucys face widened when the brunette audibly gulped and moved to another seat.

There was nothing quite like scaring the shit out of someone with mere words on a paper.

* * *

"You have got to be fuckin' shitting me. Is this all you people could come up with?"

Lucy asked flipping through her papers.

"Two weeks you had to think about what the fundraising event would be and you settle on either a play or a talent slash fashion show? What the hell are we? Ten?!"

Jellal sighed and leant back in his seat. He had to agree with her. "But we're running out of time.. what else could we do?"

"We could host a festival..." A voice piped in. "The Academy is really pretty at night and its pretty big so we could do up the whole place to accomodate the townsfolk.."

"A festival?" Jellal asked somewhat intrigued.

The girl nodded. "We could set it up like a Japanese festival.. have everyone in kimonos... maybe.. this way even the younger students could participate and have fun.."

Everyone began chatting in excitement over the idea and praising the shy raven haired girl name Erika for coming up with it.

All except Lucy, who shook her head and dismissed it.

"Why not?!" Someone yelled.

"Its not like you came up with anything!"

"Money." Lucy stated calmly. Ignoring all the hostile glares. "To do that would cost way too much. We might end up spending more than what we'd earn."

"Right." Jellal agreed. "I hadn't thought of that.. it was a great idea though Erika."

Said girl blushed and hung her head.

Lucy looked around the room at all the bummed out faces and inwardly sighed.

If she was being honest she actually liked the idea too but money was a major factor. The budget they had would hardly cover the amount of food that would need to be prepped so really, it wasn't even a remote possibility.

"There is a way we could go forward with the festival." Lucy said before she could stop herself, capturing everyones full attention. "Ill look in to it and let you all know by friday. Thats all for today. Get rounds done and go to bed."

No one had to be told twice and they were all out the door in a flash, talking amongst themselves about possibly hosting their very first festival.

"Whats your plan?" Jellal asked curiously as he gathered his things.

Lucy rested her head against the table and waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Ill let you know eventually."

"..are you ok?"

"No."

"You must be glad the days over then huh?"

She grunted and waved him off again.

"Alright im heading off. Go get some sleep."

She didn't respond and waited for him to be gone before groaning and smacking her forehead against tge smooth surface.

"Um.. Gomen... Lucy... but... can I have a word?"

"Someone up there reaaally hates me.." She grumbled under her breath before sitting up. A red mark had formed where she'd been smacking it and she winched when a sharp ringing echoed in her ears.

"im kinda busy-"

"It won't take long... I just... wanted to come by and apologise.."

That had Lucy raising both her eyebrows in shock. "You wanted to what?" She asked dubiously.

Lisanna walked in until she was standing in front of her desk and bowed before her with both hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Forgive me!" She begged. "What I said to you... how I acted... I shouldn't have... please.. forgive me..."

Lucy blinked rapidly and looked around slightly uncomfortable.

Other than Natsu, no one has ever begged her for forgiveness. She wasn't used to it.

"Uhh.."

"I was behaving so childishly.. because I was jealous... I still am... a little.. but I.."

'Oh dear lord please dont start crying..'

"I want to support my best friend the best way I know how!"

Tears leaked from her eyes and Lucy once again cursed whoever was messing with her all day.

"I feel... really bad for what I said... and id also like it if... we became friends.. I think.. in time.. we could grow to regard one another as a special person.. so please Lucy.. can we start over?"

"You. Want to be friends? With me?"

Lisanna smiled and nodded enthisiastically. "Yes." She replied sweetly. "Very much so."

That did it.

Lucy was sure of it now.

There was a force.

And it was screwing with her.

* * *

**Was this enjoyed? Let me know :) tips and suggestions on improving the story are welcome :) til next time! **

**Ja :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive me! I've been so busy I was left with no free time to update. Im sorry!**

**Thank you for the reviews, i loved reading them when I posted this chapter :) thank you thank you thank you! And once again im very sorry this took so long.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Of Being Accepted & Inconsiderate

* * *

Contrary to popular belief Natsu preffered silence over noise. Even though he was normally loud and boisterous himself, he loathed being surrounded by rambunctious crowds. Especially now since his hearing was much more sensitive and advanced then everyone elses.

"What's wrong with you?"

Natsu removed his hands from his ears and glanced up from his slouched position and let out a breath of contentment as a new overpowering sound dulled the voices of his classmates to a barely audible hum. One that he could find great solace with.

Lucys heartbeat.

"Seriously. It looked like you were trying to tear off your ears when I walked in... you ok?"

It took him a few more minutes to realise that no, the scowling blonde tapping her foot impatiently before him was NOT a hallucination, and that yes, she WAS really talking to him.

On her own might he add.

She had walked over to him and took the initiative to strike up a conversation.

On her own!

Ever since she had offered to start over he had to admit that he had his doubts. After all, it seemed like such a big leap, one that he wasnt quite sure she was ready for considering it was usually him that had to seek her out just to talk and yet here she was, proving him wrong.

A wide grin spread out across his face, barely being able to contain his glee, and unceremoniously shoved a dozing Gray off the sofa and patted the now vacant spot invitingly.

"Hey Luce! Take a seat!"

Lucy made no attempt to move and instead looked down at the now growling raven haired boy at her feet.

"What the hell Natsu?!" Gray fumed and immediately tackled his smirking friend off the seat while screaming obscenities.

She watched as a brawl broke out between the two, something the pair were infamous for. This would actually be her first time witnessing them roll around punching eachother as she usually made sure to stay far away from them but unlike the sudden audience they had who were cheering them on, Lucy was far from amused.

Squaring her shoulders she marched forward and reached down to bury both her hands in their hair.

"Knock it off!" She bellowed before bringing their heads to smash against the other.

"Yes ma'am!" Both whimpered pitifully as they held their now spinning heads.

"Hahahaha good one Lucy-san! Usually its only Erza that can get them to sound like little girls!"

The students dispersed, grumbling about the blonde mood-killer, only to reveal a very amused Lisanna.

Lucy shifted on her feet, slightly uncomfortable with Lisannas praise and tried her best to keep her features stoic and uncaring.

"Yeah well... they were giving me a headache, and besides-" she glared down at the pouting boys of whom 'eeped' and sat up straighter. "These morons know fighting is against the rules. Dont let me catch you at it again, understand? "

"Aye!"

Lisanna giggled and skipped forward to link arms with the blonde completely catching her off gaurd. "Come with me Lucy-san! Erza sent me to find you, we're having cake and tea in her dorm!" And then began to drag her away.

Lucy stuttered out her objections but they fell on deaf ears as Lisanna continued to ramble on about how it was a tradition for them and the rest of their female friends to meet up every friday afternnon. In a last futile attempt at breaking free without being rude she glanced over her shoulder at Natsu for help.

_**'What are you waiting for idiot?! Save me!'**_

But the boy merely grinned and gave her two thumbs up.

"Have fun Luce!" He called out. "I'll see you later!"

_**'I'm gonna make you pay for this Dragneel!'**_

Natsu continued grinning, her threat hardly registering. This would be good for her. Getting to know more people and possibly making more friends. It'd be nice too. Having her become close to everyone he considered family, not to mention it'd help him get to be around her more often without feeling like he was suffocating her and acting like a clingy child.

His grin morphed into a fond smile as he thought of all the possibilities their future encounters would hold.

A scoff snapped him back to reality and he turned to his friend who was rolling his eyes and moving to get up.

"Your love sick face makes me wanna puke."

"Say that to my face jackass!"

"I just did ash-breath!"

And so the cycle continued. Only this time Natsu felt more energised and into it.

Lucy had touched him after all and if he had his way, he'd never wash his hair again.

* * *

"I found her Erza!"

Lucy stood rooted to the spot as Lisanna skipped over to one of the two empty seats and all eyes turned to her. She recognised everyone in the room and wondered how violently they'd react to her presence.

Erza smiled the same calm, kind smile she always gave her and stood to take the side Lisanna had just vacated.

"Everyone, im sure you all know who this is but I'd like you all to make formal introductions none the less as she is going to be a new member to our group."

Lucy glanced at the door and was about to make a break for it but was stopped by a firm hand closing around her wrist.

'Dammit' she inwardly cursed as Erza shot her a warning look to remain where she was.

'Just give them a chance. . You might suprise yourself and have a good time. .'

_**'Highly doubtful. .'**_

"Everyone, Lets start, left to right."

"Erza.."

"Now please. I'd like to get back to my cake.."

Lisanna giggled and waved. "Hiya! Im Lisanna Strauss, nice to meet ya!"

"Hi Lucy-san, im Levy Mcgarden. Glad to have you with us!"

"Yo. Name's Cana Alberona. Lets have a drink sometime."

"Hello Lucy-san. My name is Wendy Dragneel, its very nice to see you again."

"And my name is Juvia Lockser. If you are not in love with my Gray-sama then we will get along just fine."

Erza nodded in satisfaction where as Lucy sweatdropped and looked around the room slightly put off.

The introductions were hardly necessary but she supposed she understood what Erza was trying to do. She was trying to give them all a fresh start, to leave all of their negative meetings in the past and keep them there, and if they were willing to give it a go..

'Please Lucy, I've grown up with all of them and believe me when I say this, they are the most loyal friends ive ever met. They won't hurt you.. you'll see.. all you have to do, is give them a chance..'

Closing her eyes momentarily to calm her fraying nerves she breathed in deeply and let it out just as slow before reopening her eyes and bowing slightly, a small, shy smile on her face.

Shw refused to consider she was doing this just because he asked her nicely..

"Hello everyone, I am Lucy Heartfilia... Its.. a pleasure to meet you.."

Silence followed her greeting and Lucy seriously considered just turning around and high tailing it out of there.

But then the spell broke and Lucy quickly found herself being hugged and fussed over by all the girls who were now laughing and giggling at how cute she was being and how they were all going to have so much fun together.

Lucy was floored. Shocked beyond belief as she allowed herself to be pulled over to the table.

This was definitely not the reaction she'd expected.

Glancing over at Erza who was smiling fondly at them all she returned it with a small one of her own and felt her face involuntarily heat up when she barely managed to catch Natsus whispered words over all of the chaos.

'That's my girl..'

* * *

It was like a jolt to his senses, awakening him from his deep slumber and sending him into a frenzied panic.

Something was wrong, and it had some thing to do with Lucy.

Trying his best not to overreact in case he was wrong, Natsu rolled out of bed and changed into something a bit more présentable before venturing out of his room.

'Lucy, you awake?'

He was answered with silence and even though he was telling himself its because she was fast asleep, his feet were moving faster and faster by the second.

Her door came into view seconds later and he wasted no time in barging in. Consequences be damned amd besides, it wouldn't take much to get a new lock..

The second her door swung open he was instantly assaulted by her scent. It was everywhere, and so strong that he felt himself get light headed.

"Focus Natsu!" He hissed to himself and slapped his cheeks to snap him out of the momentary haze he had fallen into.

Any other day (or night) he would of gladly basked in it and soaked it all in until he was kicked out. But now was not the time, for the longer he remained standing in the dark room without some sort of reaction from its occupant, the heavier his anxiety that something was wrong would become.

"Lucy?" He called out, moving deeper into the room.

When no answer came his suspicions grew, and when his eyes fell upon the neatly made bed he nearly lost it. But he kept his cool, as hard as it was, and made his way back out and took off in a sprint towards the library.

"Just because she's not in her bed sleeping doesn't mean something is wrong." He told himself as he picked up the pace. "She's not missing.."

But the Library was dark when he got there, the doors locked and secured, and Natsus little reassuring pep talk could no longer placate him.

"She's not here.." He croaked out miserably, knowing full well that his instincts were not lying, that no matter how much he looked, he wouldn't find her anywhere on the Academy grounds. "She's gone.."

As he stood panting on the librarys stone steps shrouded in darkness, the gut wrenching pain he felt when he woke up intensified so strongly to the point that he couldn't contain it any longer.

And so with a thunderous roar he succumbed to the feeling of lonliness and despair and lit up the night sky with a brilliant burst of flames.

* * *

She could hardly believe she was doing this. Especially since he had so 'lovingly' sent her away.

But her mind was set on having that festival, and this was the best and only option she could think of in accomplishing that goal.

Obviously she could just give what she'd receive to go towards the trip and skip it all together but Lucy admitted to being a tad selfish in that regard. She'd always wanted to go to a festival but never received the chance, and she also wanted to go down in Fairy Tail history as the one who held the best fundraising event that had ever been, well, held.

Frowning at her reflection she waited patiently for the maids to finish styling her hair. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

"All done Mistress. Your father should be in his study."

Lucy nodded her thanks, offering her old maids a small smile and made her way to see the man she hadn't spoken to since she left.

...

"Im suprised to see you here Lucy. I did not expect to see you until after your graduation. I was also unaware that the prestigious Academy allowed their students to leave its grounds whenever they so desired."

Lucy held back a biting reply and stared blankly at her fathers back.

Those seemed to be all her memories of him consisted of. Her staring at his back.

"I am a special case."

"Oh?"

Ignoring his belittling tone Lucy answered with as much patience and calm as she could muster.

"The Head Boy and Head Girl are more privileged then the rest of the student body." She said. "As long as it is approved by either the Headmaster or the Deputy then-"

"I see." The man cut in, causing his daughter to inwardly seethe. "So then what is the reason you have come to see me? And be quick about your explanation. I have important matters to tend to in town."

Clenching her fists she lowered her eyes and braced herself. She already knew how this would pan out. She'd ask for money, and he'd comply on the grounds that she owed him a favor no questions asked.

Heaven forbid he actually give her anything with no strings.

"There is an event I wish to hold at the Academy, however-"

"You lack the necessary funds."

".. Yes."

"And you wish me to give you what you need."

"... Please."

Jude hummed in thought and she knew he was doing it purposely to make her more uncomfortable then she already was but she wouldnt give him the satisfaction in seeing her squirm.

She wasn't the same girl that left those few years ago.

"As long as you agree to my terms." He began slowly. "Then you may take what you need and not a cent more."

She bit her lip and almost backed out but her pride refused to let her, so she bowed her head and nodded.

"Thank you.. father. I will do whatever it is you ask of me."

* * *

The second Lucy stepped through the Academy gates she knew she was in trouble.

Erza was waiting for her with her arms crossed and a furious glare on her face.

Gulping nervously, Lucy walked towards her cautiously and waved. "Uhh.. hi.. Erza.."

"How could you Lucy?"

The blonde blinked a few times in confusion. "How could I what?" She asked. "If you mean leave then I received permission so-"

"Natsu."

Lucy inwardly huffed at being cut off. It seemed to be happening to her alot lately.

But then the name she said made the wheels in her head turn and she finally clicked.

Gasping in a way that would seem so unlike her, Lucy covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit.." Natsu! To be honest she hadn't even thought about the pinkette as she made her request to the Headmaster, and it didn't even occur to her that she should let him know where she was going.. she didn't think it was important or that it was a big deal since she was coming back.

But judging by the look on Erzas face she was obviously wrong.

"He almost set the entire school on fire because he thought that you had run away because you were upset with him for not helping you on Friday.""

"Did he.. is anyone?"

Erza shook her head. "No one was hurt, nothing was damaged either - surprisingly - and no one knows."

"And.."

"It took awhile but we managed to calm him down. Hes with Wendy right now."

Lucy sighed, somewhat relieved, and smiled apologetically. "Im sorry Erza.. I didn't think he'd notice.."

Erza gave her a look as if to say you-have-got-to-be-kidding and then flicked her forehead.

Hard.

"Next time you decide to leave, tell him. And myself so that I may accompany you. Understand?"

Rubbing her forehead Lucy nodded and began walking once more, Erza falling into step beside her.

Taking a deep breath she called out to him mentally but received no answer.

_**'hey. Im uh.. sorry for taking off without telling you.. did you really nearly set the place on fire?' **_

Still nothing. Though She didnt blame him. He must be so.. upset with her..

Knowing that possibility didn't sit well with her.. she felt.. guilty?

And that just confused her even more.

Why should she?

Its not like she really cared.. right?

Sighing heavily she readjusted her backpack and listened as Erza filled her in on the past 31 hours.

She tried to pay attention, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything but the image of a heartbroken boy that conjured itself up in her head.

His hunched, trembling figure, his head bent forward, his unruly mass of pink hair covering half of his face and casting the rest in shadow, his clenched jaw and fists..

She knew that even though it wasnt much to her, to him it would of felt like hell. She also knew that she'd have to make it up to him.

And she would.

Somehow.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Sorry if there are mistakes, ill get around to fixing them when im not so damn tired -_- ill try post up the next one soon.**

**If anyones confused, let me know and ill answer in the next update :)**

**I love constructive criticism so you have any pointers or advice let me know.**

** Take care & love eachother! **

**& leave a review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

***beams blushes squeals and bows* thank you so much I appreciate all the support you lovely people give me ^-^ even though I know I need to work on detail, im glad you like it anyway :) **

**Now onwards to the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Of Flight

* * *

The first three days that passed with no visual of the pinkette or replies via their mental link, Lucy had been understanding. From what Erza had told her, Natsu was extremely embarrassed with allowing himself to over-react the way he had, and he was also scared.

He could have seriously hurt someone, and destroyed their school in a matter of minutes had Erza not found him and knocked him out. The possibilities of what could have happened frightened him more than he cared to admit and it had also put him in a funk similar to when he first became aware of whom his intended was.

After the fourth and fifth day had come and gone Lucy, although feeling sympathetic towards the boy, was ready to knock him out of it.

She marched through the courtyard with a purpose, her eyes narrowed and fixated on the boy laying face-down on the small hill only a few short metres away. She had given him enough time to wallow in self-pity and get over it himself, so as far as she was concerned, her intervention was warranted.

Dark eyes shifted to her approaching figure and Lucy felt a sense of aggravation when the boy stood and casually walked forward meeting her halfway, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and a look on his face that clearly showed how much he 'did not' want to be there.

"He doesn't want to see you right now.."

Lucy scoffed and made to move around him but was stopped when Gray intercepted her again.

"Move Fullbuster."

"I can't do that."

His eyes were now narrowed and focused on her own and his voice held such a serious finality to it that if it were any other day, she would have been slightly impressed. But Lucy was done with being ignored, and she would be damned if she allowed the guilt to remain with her any longer.

"Look, I don't want to start anything with you-"

"Then dont."

"But I just want a word with him."

"I dont have anything against you alright?" Gray said some what awkwardly. "But Natsu doesn't want to see you yet. Just give him some time to get his head on straight. He'll find you when he's ready."

Lucy glared past him and considered kicking Gray where it hurt then storming over to the still motionless pinkette and strangling him with his scarf, but her anger and annoyance at being snubbed was starting to rival her determination in fixing the mess she had unintentionally created.

"How does he expect to move past what happened if he won't even let me apologise for it?"

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really hated getting involved but his best friend had asked him for this favor (which rarely ever happens) and he just looked so damn pathetic. So he -albeit hesitantly- gave his word to keep the blonde from getting any closer than she already had.

"Like I said, he aint ready. He's got a lot on his mind right now. He'll find you eventually. "

"... You know what?" She said turning away from him. "If he's already running away like a coward then fine. Tell him not to bother seeking me out. I dont need this drama." And with that she walked away, her head bowed and her fists clenched tightly at her sides, leaving Gray to stare after her kind of put off.

That wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping to achieve but he should have known that was how she was going to react. Natsu was lucky enough just having her consider him the way he needed her to which is why he was reluctunt to keep her away from him in the first place.

Sighing heavily he headed back over to his original post and sat back down next to his moronic friend who was now staring blankly up at the darkening sky.

"She looked pretty upset. You sure you cant speak to her or something?"

Natsu sat up with a depressed frown on his face and shook his head slowly.

"I need to get used to not being around her all the time." He answered while plucking up blades of grass and letting them burn.

The wind picked up causing his hair to whip wildly around his face but the fire in the palm of his hand didn't waver. He continued adding grass to it and watched as the small flames licked the vibrant green until it turned to nothing but a black pile of ash.

"I've let myself become too attached to her already" He said quietly as he willed the ache in his chest to subside. "She can still decide to leave me alone indefinitely. I need to prepare myself for when that day comes."

"You're over thinkin' things man."

"I refuse to loose control of myself like that again." He growled, clenching his fist and letting the flames dissipate. "I wont let this control me."

Sighing once more Gray rested his arm on his propped up leg and glanced at him before looking away. "Don't go giving up on her just yet." He advised seriously.

"I have a feeling that she cares more about whats going on than shes willing to admit."

* * *

The students were abuzz with excitement after Lucy had informed them that they could go forward with fairy tails very first festival.

Jellal had tried to get her fo disclose how she managed such a feat but she just waved his queries off with a flick of her wrist and stated that he, along with the rest of the school, didn't need to know. So he refrained from asking any further and focused on the planning process.

Allowing him to take the reigns Lucy sat back down and let her thoughts wander to her current situation regarding her so called destiny. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently ever since he had started keeping his distance, and she couldn't quite figure out why.

Why did it bother her so much? Surely it couldn't be because she was starting to have feelings for him.. the idea of that was stupid.. but... not completely impossible if she really thought about it.. after all, she had become fond of the voice in her head when she had thought thats all it was hadnt she? So it wasn't totally out of the question for her to become even the slightest bit attached to the owner of it..

Sighing heavily she stared down at her lap and tried to get that annoying pang in her chest to leave her alone.

This is exactly why she had not wanted to form any bonds. All they would do is distract her and keep her mind drifting from its goal. Weeks had passed and she hadn't even thought once about her self given mission, about the man that haunted her every dream.

That man had engraved himself in her memory, mocking her with his cackles of malicious glee. At first she had been traumatised and had developed insomnia, but as she grew and became more in tuned with life and its harsh reality, she had vowed that one day when she was strong enough, she would hunt that man down and destroy him. So what was once a cause of endless sleepless nights soon became the sole reason why she continued breathing.

But she had been slacking lately. Her training with Erza had come to a stand still because instead she would find herself either working on her novel some place with Levy while the latter read, allowing Cana to read her fortune, tutoring Wendy, or simply hanging out with the rest. She had even started to converse with Gray and Gajeel..

"Lucy, we're wrapping up for the night. You can head off now."

Startled slightly Lucys head snapped up only to see the room emptying and Jellal smiling down at her.

"Oh.. sorry about that. I must have spaced out for a while."

"Don't worry about it." Jellal answered kindly as he walked around the table to gather all the folders. "I'll just give you a detailed report tomorrow. Anyway, Erza wanted me to pass on a message."

Standing from her seat she dusted herself off and grabbed her bag. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "Did she need my help with something?"

Chuckling to himself Jellal picked up her coat and handed it to her. "She wants you to stop by her room once you're done here. She also says not to keep her waiting too long or she'll come get you herself."

Rolling her eyes Lucy took her coat from him with a thankful smile and headed out the door. "Fine I get it. Thanks Fernandes. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Lucy."

Raising her right hand she waved and left the room with a sigh and draped her jacket over her shoulder.

To be honest she wasn't really in the mood to see anyone right now but she knew better than to set off the red-headed demon known as Erza. Anyone who dared make her wait would definitely feel the repercussions the next day, and Lucy wanted to keep her limbs in tact thank you very much.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't take too long.." she mumbled stifling a yawn. "Im beat."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me.."

Lucy stood rooted to the spot gaping like a fish at the scene before her.

Cana and Levy were standing on the sofa singing at the top of their lungs while Erza, Lisanna , and Juvia sat on cushions on the floor cheering them on and swaying to the out of tune music. Each had a bottle of alcohol in their hands and by the looks of all the empty ones strewn about, they'd been at it for a while.

'They havnt seen me yet.' She thought as she cautiously backed away. 'I can still-'

"Lu-chan!"

All eyes turned to her, and all at once chaos ensued.

"Come in Lucy!" Erza boomed grinning madly. "Have a drink with us!"

Levy bounded over to her and dragged her inside while Lisanna laughed joyously and Cana practically shoved a bottle in her mouth.

The door slammed shut behind her and all her hopes of escaping along with it.

"Drinking isn't allowed guys" she scolded unlatching Levys death grip on her arm and chucking the bottle back at Cana who caught it effortlessly. "So clean this mess up and get some sleep."

"Lighten up Lucy!" Cana said before chugging back the drink in her hand.

"Yes. We are simply unwinding from a hectic week." Erza added as she crossed her legs and eyed the blonde. "Are you really going to take away our downtime? Lucy?"

Juvia hiccuped and her eyes began to water. "Gray-sama didn't say hi to me once this week!" She bawled. "And he didn't even notice when I wasn't even wearing a braaaa!"

Lisanna wrapped her arms around the sobbing blunette and began to wail along with her about the harsh realities of life, where as Levy started to laugh hysterically at Cana who was doing the robot.

"Come sit with me Lucy." Erza commanded and patted the spot beside her. "Lets unwind together."

Lucy swallowed nervously as she eyed the bottle her friend was offering her. She had never had any alcohol in her life but she had heard that it can help take your mind off things...

"You'll be fine." Erza assured with a bright smile. "I promise."

'A few wont hurt..' she thought to herself as she moved around the room to take a seat. 'Ill just have a couple and then head to bed..'

"Atta girl Lucy!" Cana and Levy cheered.

"Cheers!"

* * *

The girls had finally fallen asleep much to Lucys relief. She had ended up drinking more than she was initially supposed to but it didn't bother her so much anymore and she could honestly say that she had a good time.

It was nice, laughing and making jokes with them, she really felt like she had been part of their circle for years.

A smile adorned her flushed face as she rolled off the bed that they had all somehow managed to fit on and began picking up the bottles and stacking them as neatly as her inebriated state would allow.

"I had fun.." she whispered, her eyes softening as she covered the snoring quartet with sheets. A giggle escaped her when shw caught sight of Levys face. The blunette had been the first to pass out so the rest had taken it upon themselves to decorate her face with 'fine art' as Erza had reffered to it as.

"Im heading off now.." she said to no one in particular and made her way slowly to the door. "Goodness.. why is the room spinning?"

She rubbed her eyes and squinted through the darkness until she found the handle and as quietly as possible slipped out and closed the door behind her, making sure she locked it in the process.

"Alright Lucy.. focus... our room is that way.."

Ignoring the buzzing in her ears she made her way down the dimly lit corridor with a small bounce to her step and her arms swinging back and forth.

"I feel so light.." she giggled to herself then came to a stop at one of the windows. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the full moon. "So pretty.. I need to get a closer look!" Nodding to herself she carefully made her way to the roof and stumbled her way closer to the railing.

"Damn clouds!" She huffed, waving a clenched fist up at the fluffy white obstacles that were currently blocking her view. A sudden gust of wind made her shiver and she finally realised she hadnt grabbed her jacket. Shrugging it off she closed her eyes and lifted her arms up on either side of her and tilted her face upwards, a serene smile spreading across her face.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so care-free... so weightless.. so unlike herself..

"I wish I could fly.." she said softly. "I feel like... if I were close enough to the stars then I wouldn't feel so... lost and unsure of myself.. being able to drift through the night sky.. what I wouldn't give to feel such contentment.."

Sighing to herself she shook her head to clear it and lowered her arms. "Ohwell.. guess i should head inside now.."

But before she even attempted to move her whole body froze in place as a piece of material wrapped itself around her neck.

"Dont turn around."

Nodding slightly she gulped and kept her widened eyes on a random spot in the distance.

Something heavy fell over her shoulders a moment later causing her to jump then flush in embarrassment once she realised it was only a jacket.

"Put it on."

She wordlessly did as she was told, the drunken haze she was in making her more compliant and obedient then she would normally be.

He stepped closer to her once her arms disappeared in the fabric and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't know being able to fly would mean that much to you." He said softly as he lowered his head to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Luckily enough for you, I can help with that."

Lucy wasn't too sure how to respond to that. Her brain was still trying to process the fact that she was practically engulfed in everything that was Natsu, and she was trying very hard to keep her flushed face from going any darker. It didnt help when he pulled her closer to his own body or when he placed his face so close to her own.. half of her wanted to move away immediately but the tipsy side of her wanted to lean back and...

That did it.. she was now resembling a tomato.

"Uh... I don't.."

"Shh.. just trust me."

Closing her mouth she nodded once more and waited to see what he was going to do.

It happened a few short minutes later when she felt his arms tighten around her, there was a loud whoosing noise, and ever so slowly, her feet began to rise off the ground.

Gasping out loud she whipped her head to the side and covered her mouth with her hands as she stared in wide-eyed amazement at what she could only describe as a dragons wing. She watched as it slowly flapped, making them rise even higher.

"Pretty cool huh?"

His voice snapped her out of her awestruck reverie and she tilted her head back to stare at him. "You.. have wings?"

"Im pretty sure I mentioned them to you before." He teased lightly, a grin spreading over his face as he beat his wings again to take them even higher. "So how bout it Luce? Would you like to fly around with me?"

Lucy continued to stare at his smiling face utterly speechless until she remembered he had asked her a question, so with a shy smile and barely contained excitement shining in her eyes she nodded. "Definitely."

Natsus grin softened to a fond smile as their eyes locked. "Im sorry I've been ignoring you." He said softly. "I just-"

His words died when she placed a finger to his lips, the contact causing his insides to burn even hotter than they already were.

"Don't apologise." She replied. "Im the one in the wrong here.. I wasn't considerate of your feelings.. its not your fault.. I'm the one that needs to apologise."

"Hey...Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Dont get mad.. k?"

Lucy blinked and was about to ask what he was going on about when all of a sudden his lips were on hers and they were ascending at a speed that had her clinging and sinking into him.

The slight pang in her chest had morphed into something far more alarming and she just knew (tipsy or not) that at this very moment, with every inch he took her up higher to the heavens and with every fluttery beat of her heart, that she - Lucy Heartfilia - was undoubtedly starting to fall for him.

* * *

**did you enjoy it? I hope so :) I also apologise if there are any grammatical errors.. ive a bad habit of proof reading and posting when im half asleep.**

**Leave your thoughts and queries in a review :) thank you :)**

**Tke care & dont forget to smile :)**


End file.
